Innocent
by an-bananie227
Summary: When Percy takes the blame for a crime his girlfriend commits, he loses his chance to pursue his medical career and is sentenced to jail. Five years later, he finds that Reyna has betrayed him to marry into the elite society she has always desired to be a part of. Wanting revenge, he plays the beautiful daughter of the tycoon billionaire Reyna married to get exactly that. Rated T/M
1. Chapter 1

**INNOCENT**

**Disclaimer: Partly based on the korean drama, Nice Guy. Characters from the Percy Jackson Series. All credit goes to the author, Rick Riordan.**

**Summary: In the garbage dumps of New York, Percy meets an orphaned girl, Reyna, and they fall madly in love through high school, then college. But, w****hen Percy takes the blame for a crime she committed, he loses his chance to pursue his medical career and is sentenced to jail for five years. He finally gets out to find that she has betrayed him by marrying into the elite society she has always desired to be a part of. Wanting absolute revenge, he uses and plays the beautiful daughter of the tycoon billionaire Reyna married to get exactly that.**

**_My biggest regret was_**

**_bringing her into this..._**

**PROLOGUE**

"Reyna?" The green eyed twenty one year old called from the door, slowly opening it to a hotel room.

"I'm here, Percy." a dark haired woman called from behind the bed. She was curled in a ball beside the bed. He walked in, his shoes crunching over the cracked glass on the floor.

A man was laying facedown on the floor with a puddle of bright red blood around his head.

"Oh, gods." he said in a hushed voice, before going over to Reyna. He took off his jacket and wrapped her in it then wrapped his arms around her. Her hair was messed up and the bottom of her dress was ripped.

"Tell me what happened." he said soothingly as he ran his hand down her hair in comforting motions.

"I came here to get some information that my boss needed." she started out. Percy knew she worked as a manager for some big time company CEO and that she had gotten in because the CEO had favored her. He gave her a reassuring nod for her to continue,  
"And then this man, he tried to jump me, while he was drunk, so I smashed a bottle over his head…" She let out a sob, "I don't know if he's dead or not."

Percy went over and checked the man's pulse, "Yeah, he's...gone."

Reyna started sobbing even more, "What am I going to do now? My life is over and I'll have to go back to the streets again in the dumps where I grew up from!" She ran her fingers through her hair, tugging harshly at it.

"No, your life isn't over, Reyna. You can get a smaller consequence for killing out of defense."

"But my career and dreams will be over, Percy. I... killed someone." she sobbed.

He looked over at her with his green eyes set, seeing the strong woman he knew her to be, crying as if everything were meaningless to her now; it made his stomach twist.

"No, it's not." he said, getting up and moving around the room. He started erasing any traces that she had been there.

She looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"You weren't here, Reyna. I was the one who killed the guy, okay?"

She stood up and went over to him, grabbing his arm, "No,_ no_, Percy. You can't do this."

"You have it worse than me, Reyna. If I get kicked out of medical school, it wouldn't really matter as much as if you had to go back to the streets."

She sobbed even more,

"I'll repay you, I promise."

Percy looked back at her with his green eyes full of sadness, but a will to not break down.

"When I get to the top. I promise, Percy. I will."

"I trust you, Reyna." he said, pulling her into a hug, he looked down at her, "You have to go now. The police are going to come soon."

She nodded and kissed him on the lips— tears falling down her face, before she pulled away from him and walked out of the room. She looked one last glance back at him, before shutting the hotel door.

Percy watched her leave, then looked out the window as the police cars came speeding in. His face was drawn set; brooding. No matter how much he wanted to reassure himself that it was okay and that he was doing it for_ her _sake—he couldn't get rid of the aching fear that was rising from his gut to his chest.

A silent tear slipped out of his eye as he looked out the window one last time with those beautiful sea green eyes before he heard police break in and felt strong hands handcuff his hands together.

* * *

"I hereby charge Percy Jackson to five years in prison." The gavel hit two times on wood and it echoed over and over in Percy's ear as he was led out of the courtroom.

**CHAPTER 1**

_Five years later…_

**San Francisco, California**

Percy got off the girl and slid off the bed, slipping on some pants. He slowly went over to look out the window and poured himself some wine.

The girl's arms snaked around his waist, sliding her fingers over his bare chest— feeling up every muscle of his amazing physique.

"Come sleep in the bed with me. It's more comfortable." the girl whispered seductively in his ear.

He pushed the girls arms slowly off of him and turned, smiling softly down at the girl, making her smile up at him.

"Thanks for the sex, but I have to go now." he said, before going over to the bed and picking up his shirt. His fingers buttoned up his shirt one by one.

"What? What are you talking about?" The girl said, giving a nervous smile as if to wait and see that he was joking.

He smiled at the girl, "You wanted my money, isn't that it? Sorry though, I'm not as rich as I look."

The girl looked taken back, "Well…I…"

Percy smiled again and leaned down to kiss the girl's lips again then leaned over to her ear,

"But—I didn't really_ care_ about your ulterior motives for approaching me. I just wanted to get in your pants, dear. So.. I guess we're even." he whispered, before moving away from her.

The girl let out a scoff out of utter shock and shot him a glare.

Percy simply took his jacket and walked out of the hotel room— leaving the girl standing in surprise at the fact that she had been played at her own game.

His face became cold and hardened as he continued walking out of the hotel with his jacket rakishly hung from his arm and his hand in his pant pocket. He slid sunglasses over his eyes as he got into a cab to drive to the San Francisco airport.

* * *

In the same hotel, on the upper floors where the expensive suites were at, a hotel maid brought out towels to the private pool as requested. The maid watched, holding the towels in her arms, as a golden haired beauty stepped gracefully out of the pool, shaking her hair to dry it in the sunlight. A man wearing a suit came onto the deck and walked up to her as the beauty picked up the towel from the maid.

"Miss Chase, you're flight is leaving in an hour."

She looked over at the man with her grey stormy eyes and nodded, "What happened with that one customer complaint?"

"As you predicted, she was paid by our rival company to do so."

"Good, make sure to deliver them a lengthy message that we are going to end what they started. Oh, and also make sure to present this to the media. I think they'll get a kick out of the fact that our rival company used fraud to take us down."

"Of course, Miss."

She pulled her damp hair up into a messy bun, letting the towel fall from her body. The man couldn't help but stare as she turned to him again, "Did my step mother and her brat son leave yet?"

"Yes… "

The girl nodded.

"And I should advise you that you should sleep more than eight hours today, since you haven't had any sleep this past week." The man told her.

"Just stick to the work that I give you, Solace. Don't worry about anything else."

"Yes, of course."

She then noticed his staring and looked down at her body that was half exposed in her bikini from letting the towel fall. Her grey eyes then looked up at him, "You're still married, Solace, am I right?"

"Yes."

"And yet I heard you're screwing my secretary." she said flatly, her silver grey eyes watching him get flustered.

"Um.. Well—Th... that is— "

"Save it." She said lifting a hand to stop his stuttering, "If you're not going to stay faithful to your wife, the least you can do is give my secretary some respect and stop _blatantly_ checking other girls out." She gave him a small smile, "Am I clear?"

"Of course." he blurted out.

"Good. Send a message to my father that I'm on my way to the airport." she said as she walked away from him and back into her room suite.

* * *

"It is now alright to take your seat belts off at this time." said a woman's voice on the speaker, "Thank you for choosing Omega Airlines."

Percy got up from his seat on the plane and went over to the bathroom, which was already occupied. He waited until the door opened and a blonde girl stumbled out and collapsed in his arms. A lovely lemony fresh scent surrounded his senses as he held the girl who from a quick glimpse was— very attractive.

He was about to push her away, when he heard her heavy breathes against his ear.

He pulled away from her slightly to look at her face. Sweat beaded her brow and her breathes were heavy and glitched.

His hand brushed away her hair from her neck and he pressed two fingers against her pulse.

_Irregular heart beat_

His eyes widened as he called for an attendant.

Two attendants came and started panicking.

"Miss! Oh no!"

"This is bad! She's the CEO's daughter!"

Percy watched as all the attendants were soon trying to get the first aid kit and placing an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"Her blood pressure is too high!" one of them said.

_high blood pressure_

"Call for an emergency landing!"

"She's not going to make it! We need a doctor!"

Percy stood there, frozen to the spot. He wasn't a doctor. He got kicked out while in medical school.

No, he was no doctor.

But… he couldn't deny that something inside him

—his conscience—

compelled him to go to her and save the person's life.

Never did he know that this girl would be the perfect ladder for him to climb to the place of his blood hot revenge...

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, guys! This is the very first chapter with the prologue! Yay! Hopefully you guys like it so far. If not- I'm still going to write it anyway, LOL. **

**Alright, just for a heads up, I am not going to upload this every day like I did for my last story, since- I have work to do now. -_-' I know... It's sad. Haha. And, yes, I know it's frustrating when writers say they'll upload very soon and then they take a billion years to update the next chapter. So, here's what I'll do. This story will be updated every Thursday with the exception of today. **

**Now, that being said, make sure to follow, favorite, review and all that other jazz! **

**Bye, friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Annabeth woke up with an oxygen mask over her face and an IV stuck into her arm.

Her head was dizzy with nausea and her throat felt raw.

A dark brown haired woman who was only three years older than her walked in. She had her hair up in a formal bun, with her formal expensive clothing that she wore as the CEO's second wife.

"Annabeth, you're awake! I was so worried. I came with your clothes, because you've been discharged."

"Cut the nice mother crap, Reyna. Nobody's around."

She ignored her and rested her hand on Annabeth's forehead, "Your fever's almost gone. That's a relief."

Annabeth got out of bed and started to change into the clothes that Reyna had brought with her. After she had changed, a toddler walked in and wrapped his arms around his mother's leg.

"Annabeff!"The little boy said, seeing the blonde awake. He reached out to hug her only to be flicked on the head and pushed away.

The boy started to cry and Reyna patted his back to comfort him. She turned to the grey eyed girl and glared at her, then slapped her across the face hard, "How can you treat him like that? He's only four!"

Annabeth let out a scoff, then turned her face back to Reyna. She slipped her hands in her pockets and rolled her eyes at her, looking straight at Reyna with her striking, silver grey eyes, "Because, Reyna…" She said, squatting down to look the little boy in the eye, "He's the son of a_ slut_ who seduced my father at twenty four and made my mother run to the streets like a _pathetic_ weakling."

She then stood up, looking Reyna straight in the eye again, "Sorry I couldn't treat him any better than he's worth. My affection unfortunately has it's limits."

And with that she walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

Percy waited in the hospital. The doctor had asked that he stay so that he could ask some questions about how he had saved the girl on the plane.

While sitting in the chair next to the hallway wall, he heard footsteps coming his way. His green eyes looked up to see a certain blonde haired girl walking a bit angrily down the hall. Seeing her not unconscious, but awake— he realized the girl was more than attractive. Her beauty was of a goddess; incredibly gorgeous and mesmerizing.

As she walked past, her eyes caught his and he was stunned to see that they were a striking silvery grey— beautiful and enticing. The beautiful mystery girl looked away and walked past him, bringing her phone to her ear.

"Annabeth! Come back here!" A voice called from the end of the hall.

Percy recognized the voice immediately and reluctantly looked in the direction of it.

And sure enough there she was, standing there in her strong beauty and her dark brown hair pulled up in a neat bun—

Reyna.

His fist clenched as he slowly stood up from his seat to face her.

* * *

Reyna froze in her spot, seeing those amazing aquamarine eyes again made her heart flutter, but she stopped the feelings the moment it came.

"Percy…" she said in a hushed voice.

A nurse came up to them, "Oh, Ms. Arellano, you've met the doctor who saved Annabeth on the plane."

"I'm not a doctor." he said to the nurse.

He looked into Reyna's eyes with such intensity, "I was kicked out my second year of medical school five years ago."

"Oh, I see." The nurse said, she gestured to Reyna, "Well, this is the guardian of the patient you saved— Reyna Arellano."

His eyes flashed with silent lividity from the words that came out of the nurse's mouth.

The nurse probably noticed the tension, because she excused herself saying she had patients to tend to, then left.

Percy simply stared into Reyna's eyes, not ever making a move to look away until a toddler came up beside Reyna. The little boy tugged at her pant leg, "Mommy?"

Reyna saw Percy's jaw clench.

She looked down and smiled at the toddler, "Go on and wait in the kid's room for mommy, Aaron. Alright?"

He nodded and bounded on off.

When she turned back to Percy, he finally said something.

"What's your relationship with the patient I saved?"

"Percy— I…"

"What is it?!" He yelled at her, not caring if he disturbed the whole hospital.

Reyna's pursed her lips, trying to keep herself calm, "I'm her mother… Step-mother. Her father is my husband."

Percy's face went hard and he didn't say a word. It was scaring Reyna.

She tried to calm her shaking as she took out her checkbook, "I promised I would repay you, right? How much do you want? A million? Two million? Because I can give it to you. Just name a price and go live richly off of the money. You won't even need a job." She scribbled an amount and handed the check to him.

Percy scoffed at her and grabbed her arm that had the check in it. She flinched as he snatched it away and ripped it to shreds.

"Jail was fun. Thank for asking." he said before walking away from her— out of the hospital.

* * *

Percy walked out the doors and saw the gorgeous blonde standing just outside still talking to someone on the phone.

Percy looked at her more closely as he walked closer to her. Her hair was golden. Her lips were full, pink and lovely. Her eyes were an ever changing mixture of greys or silvers depending on her mood.

Yes, Annabeth Chase was perfect for what he wanted to do. Seeing Reyna again— His game plan was set.

It was obvious what he wanted—

He wanted complete and cruel revenge on the girl who betrayed him for the high life when he had taken the blow for the murder she committed.

No amount of money could compensate for the wretched and utter burning that was building up inside of him. And he was going to do whatever it took to get Reyna back.

Annabeth Chase.

Being the daughter of the CEO, she gave him easy access to the high elite community and closer to where he needed to be in order to completely bring Reyna down to the bottom. It helped that the girl was considered a genius in her age and company— so she definitely had what it took to surpass Reyna. He knew all that thanks to the internet. The girl was quite famous for her clever smarts in the business world.

Her ridiculously stunning looks were a definite plus to everything.

_Yes, she was perfect._

As he got closer he could make out what she was saying.

"No, Dad. I didn't." She let out an exasperated sigh and ran her fingers through her hair, "Why the hell did you send her over here?!"

There were low muffled noises at the other end.

"Don't mind any of that. I'll see you later at home." she said, hanging up on the person and clenching her fingers tighter around her iPhone.

Percy watched as her fist clenched and unclenched. She let out a tired breathe then suddenly noticed his presence and turned to him.

Her grey eyes were a lot more striking and beautiful up close.

She then looked away from him and called for a taxi.

_Well, that was a first..._A girl would usually fall in his traps, just from his handsome, rich looks and charm. This blondie was going to take much more, that's for sure.

Percy smirked.

_This was going to be fun. _

Right after she got in, he took a hold of the door and slid in after her.

Annabeth looked at him incredulously, but before she could say anything, Percy called to the taxi driver, "It's fine. I'm her boyfriend. There's nothing to worry about."

The driver shrugged and started driving. Percy turned back to the blonde. She opened her mouth to yell out at him, but he cupped his hand over her mouth, "Before you say anything, I came in after you to get my thank you, Miss." he said, giving him a stellar smile.

She gave him a look of curious horror as she took his hand off her mouth, "What?"

"On the plane. I saved your life."

"You saved..my life." she said, with scrutinizing eyes.

"Yup."

"Uhuh. Well, why don't you get out of the car and away from me, before I throw you out myself."

"We're on the highway." he pointed out.

"You seem pretty thickheaded so, rest assured, you won't die from cracking your head on the highway."

His brows raised, then he started to laugh, "Beautiful and snarky. I like you."

She gave him a scoff, "Oh gods, I shouldn't have taken the cab."

"You going to thank me yet?"

"Thank you, my supposedly savior. You will be compensated once you get out of the car. "

"I want something more."

"What do you want?"

He let out a chuckle, "I want you to go out on a date with me."

"Hell no!" she yelled back at him

_Thirty minutes later..._

Annabeth looked at him with a glare that could make any guy fall to his knees in mercy and her arms crossed over her chest. But, Percy simply smiled back at her as he drank his bourbon.

"What's your name, anyway." she asked him.

He smiled, "Perseus Jackson. But you can just call me Percy, Annabeth."

Her eyes widened, "How in the world do you know my name? Are you some kind of stalker?"

He laughed, "No, I'm not."

"Right."

He gave her another smile, "Come on, let's go to the roof."

"Why?"

"Just, come on." he said, reaching out to grab her hand to lead her up the stairs.

**-line break-**

* * *

"Wow, the view is great from up here."

"Yeah, I know. I always come up here when I need to think." he said, smiling at her.

She looked back at him, still wary of the guy, since he still was a complete stranger to her.

They were standing on the roof of the building fourteen feet up. And it had the perfect view of the whole city scape.

She walked over to the railing and looked over to the ground.

"How did you know about this place?"

"Found out about it, while trying to find a place to screw some chick I met at the bar and so—"

She lifted her hand with a look of disgust, "Gods, don't."

He chuckled, "You asked."

Annabeth ignored him and made a picture frame with her fingers to the scene in front of her, "Gosh, the cityscape really is beautiful." she said, lowering her hands to hold onto the railing.

She leaned further over it, when something slipped out of her purse.

A gasp escaped her lips as she tried to desperately make a grab for it, the photo— the only photo she had of her mother.

It slipped from her purse.

_No. That can't happen…_

She tried to reach further—

But the wind blew it further away.

"No!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy watched her with widened eyes as a tear slipped from her eye. Soon, the photo would be totally out of reach— lost with the wind. The blonde moved to climb the rail, but Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the railing before she could.

"Stop! I have to get it!" She protested.

He looked straight into her eyes, "Just stay here, okay? I'll get it for you." he said in a soothing, calm voice, before he ran to the railing, quickly jumped over and flung himself towards where the photo was floating away.

His fingers…reached nearer and nearer to the photo.

He caught it.

Then fell-

**Author's Note:**

**I'm changing the update schedule. ****I have a bit more time on my hands, so it's going to be every Wednesday and Thursday from now on. :D**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

**Until next time, peeps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Percy woke in a hospital bed, dull throbs erupting from his side, where his ribs were.

A blonde headed girl lay with her head on the edge of the bed.

Sleeping, she looked even more beautiful. Her face free of the cold, strong front she put up all the time. It actually looked peaceful. And that made her all the more mesmerizing. Since he played a lot of girls, he had very well seen and known all types of women. But Annabeth Chase fit none. And that just made his game play even more interesting.

He inspected her further, growing to like her lovely lemony scent. And soon, her eyes fluttered awake and she saw him staring down at her. She sat up immediately and looked at him with those striking grey eyes.

"Got the photo." he said with a smile.

Her eyes changed to an almost silvery shade as she stared at him— into his sea green eyes. She pursed her lips, then let out a slight breathe.

"You crazy bastard." she said to him. Then she reached out to touch his arm, "Thank you."

He gave her an even wider smile, "No problem. And now we know I actually _do _have a thick skull."

She smiled at that. It was the first smile he ever saw on her face. And admittedly,

it was nice.

**-line Break-**

* * *

Annabeth sat in her office, checking over product designs when her phone suddenly started to vibrate.

She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Chase. This is Solace."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but... in the meeting, it was decided that your father is going to sell your hotel resort."

"What?!" she yelled, making her secretary come running in to see what was going on. Annabeth waved her away.

"How the hell did you let that happen?" she said a bit softer.

"I'm sorry, your dad was firm in his decision."

Annabeth let out a sigh, "Un-_fucking_-believable. Send me all that you got on the hotel stats, prices, stocks, everything— now!"

She hung up the phone and slammed her fist on her desk, "Damn it."

* * *

A dark haired, olive skinned boy walked in to sit next to Percy.

"Hey, Percy. You look terrible."

"Thanks, Nico."

"It must be one hell of a girl for you to risk your life to play her. Who is it, this time?"

Percy's eyes were brooding, "Frederick Chase's daughter."

Nico's eyes widened, "The fucking CEO of Chase industries?! His genius daughter?"

Percy nodded with a serious frown.

"You know. She was the one who ruined the Omega group company in two days. The girl's a fucking prodigy. And you're going to play her?"

"I have to."

"Holy shit...All to get Reyna back, huh?"

"No... not to get her back… To ruin her completely… bring her down lower than she's ever been."

Percy's eyes went livid,

"That's what I'm going to do."

* * *

Annabeth sat in the lobby of her hotel with her phone in her hand.

_How the hell was she going to get them to keep this place? _

She had just got off with her father and found out it was true. He was going to sell the resort since the company would get more profit from doing so. It was total bullshit that he would do that. And she desperately needed to stop it from happening. She had built every brick and design of it with her mother- it was not going to get sold. Her fingers clenched over her phone.

It suddenly starting vibrating. Annabeth looked at the caller ID and picked it up.

"Percy...hi."

"Hey. You don't sound so well."

"That's because I'm not."

"Is everything okay?"

"My hotel resort is being sold in a deal that will get the company the profit it needs. I'm trying to figure out how to stop it."

"A hotel?"

"Yeah. My mother and I planned everything and built it from the bottom. I can't let it get sold- I have to find a solution."

The sound of high heels clicking on the marble floor interrupted her phone call. Annabeth looked up to see Reyna standing there in front of her with her men behind her.

"Annabeth. I knew you would be here." Reyna said with a fake smile.

Annabeth brought the phone down from her ear and looked up at her step mother. She simply glared at the brunette.

"You know. I was the one who suggested selling this place. It was the perfect choice, don't you think, Annabeth? The company needs the profit and this hotel was the first on the list."

The blonde slowly stood up and looked straight into the brunette's eyes. She let out a breathe, "And I'm going to save it."

"Oh, you are?" The brunette let out a petty laugh, "Annabeth, Honey." She reached out and brushed away a strand of Annabeth's golden hair from her face. Reyna let out a sigh, "Just accept it, alright? It was bound to happen. There's no way you can stop it from happening."

Annabeth leaned closer to Reyna's face, "Watch me." And with that, she walked away from her.

"Better do that quick. The deal is going to get settled tomorrow." Reyna called after her.

* * *

Percy could hear Reyna's voice through the phone. His face went hard and his eyes lost its brightness hearing her on the other end.

Reyna was the one who was going to take this hotel away from Annabeth.

Annabeth had already hung up on him, so he let the phone drop from his ear. He stood where he was for a few seconds, then started running.

* * *

In the private villa of her and her mother's hotel resort, Annabeth worked at finding a replacement that would get the company a bigger profit. She was determined to find it. This was the place where most of her memories with her mother were. If they took this away, those memories would also be taken from her.

_How could her father let this happen? _She circled a pricing, then flipped to a replacement-punching in numbers into the calculator.

_None of them were working. Damn it._ She calculated, recalculated, then checked— again and again. But every company investment didn't give enough money to prevent them from selling the resort.

At 3 AM, she was still trying to figure it out, but to no use. Reyna was right. This hotel was the perfect candidate to get the most profit out of the deal.

Out of frustration, she flung the papers to the floor and threw the calculator behind her before burying her fingers in her hair and tugging on it.

After a while of just sitting there at her desk, she casually slipped on some converse and went outside to the lawn. There was a fountain far in the corner that cascaded down to a creek then circled the whole lawn. Her mother loved it here. She had been so proud of Annabeth. All the memories were here. And she couldn't let it go...she couldn't let it get sold...

She slumped onto the grass and calmed herself down by taking in deep breathes of the fresh night air. Resting the back of her hand against her forehead, she looked up at the stars that speckled the blanket of dark blue in the sky.

* * *

A raven haired man went up to stand beside the blonde who was sleeping on the grass. He looked down at the girl then to the opened door that led to the villa. Leaving her there, he went over and stepped into the room to find papers cluttering the floor and uncapped pens strewn everywhere on the table. He leaned down and picked up the calculator from the floor and sat at the desk.

His sea green eyes looked carefully through the numbers as he flipped through the papers on her desk and the tablet that had the list of possible replacements and company stocks.

He picked up a pen and started circling each pricing and stocks that added up. None of them were adding up, but he knew quite a bit about finance and business from Nico. He knew the knowledge would come in handy someday and he was right.

Percy looked through the list again, scouring everything, picking up every statement and analyzing it. Nothing was matching up. Seriously, what was he thinking? The blonde prodigy couldn't figure it out, so how could he?

But right then, his eyes overlooked a certain name company.

He knew that name brand. It was so familiar...

_The girl brushed her fingers through his raven black hair as he lay his head on her lap._

_Percy was drowned in his own thoughts, but she kept talking and talking. This one was quite the chatterbox. _

_"What I'm about to tell you is super accurate and secret. Hephaestus Industries— It was bankrupt two years ago. But they got a jackpot deal from a oil plantation. They're not in the stock market yet, but their going to get some big money very soon... Percy, are you listening?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'm telling you to put your money there fast, honey. This is accurate information, I'm telling you."_

Percy's eyes widened as he stared at the stock listing. He immediately started searching the stocks of Hephaestus Industries. He calculated the amount and circled it.

His sea green eyes brightened and a smile played on his lips.

_Got it._

* * *

As the sun was just starting to rise, Percy nudged the blonde still sleeping on the grass. She still wasn't waking up, so he knelt down and leaned over to her ear.

"Annabeth… Annabeth."

"The calculations aren't right..." she mumbled, still in her sleep.

Percy's eyes narrowed on her lovely pink parted lips. He then leaned down to her ear again and kissed the sensitive skin behind the ear near the neck, slowly running kisses down her nicely tanned skin, over her neck.

Her eyes finally fluttered open and she immediately sat up.

Her hand went up to her neck, with a look of absolute shock on her face, "_What_ in the world?"

He gave her a sweet, innocent smile, "Sorry, that's the only way I know how to wake a girl." he said.

She kept looking at him in silence with narrowed eyes.

He smirked at her and threw a packet of paper on the grass next to her.

"You're resort is saved." he said to her still with that smirk.

"What?" she said as she picked up the packet and looked at the calculations he made, "How? How did you?—But..I..."

He simply shrugged, "I'll take your stuttering as your way of saying thank you."

She looked up at him again, absolutely awestruck, "Oh my gods." she stood up and flipped through the calculations, trying to make sure again that surely enough— they had made enough money to prevent from selling the resort.

"I would go send these to your father as soon as possible if I were you. I heard the deal is going to start soon."

"Yeah...right." she said, then looked back at him, with her stunning grey eyes, "Why…are you doing all this for me? First, risking your life and now this?"

"I'm a man who has nothing to lose. Plus..." he then leaned closer to her face, making her eyes widen, "I think you're pretty amazing, Annabeth Chase."

She then looked at him like she hadn't before. It was a look full of wonder and…interest?

It was then that Percy knew for sure—

she was slipping into his trap little by little without even knowing it.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you all liked that chapter! Don't forget, I update every Wednesday and Thursday :D**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love it when I get reviews.**

**So with that-  
Until tomorrow, you lovely peeps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After settling the hotel matter with Percy's help, he had asked her on a date—to which she agreed. She never did things like this— going on dates and such, because she was so busy all the time. But right now, it felt good, just doing something for herself— something casual.

Annabeth put on a nice navy sweater instead of her usual blouse and some nicely fitting light washed jeans. She then swung a maroon scarf casually around her neck to fight the November cold outside, then stepped out of her apartment and got into her car.

She drove over to the central park, which was where Percy wanted to meet. Not many people were walking around as usual.

Annabeth started making her way to a bench near the lawn. The fresh evening air made her smile— thoroughly relaxed in the scenery around her. It felt nice once in a while to take things slow. She sat on the bench and let out a satisfied breathe. Tapping her tan colored combat boots on the pavement, she waited for him.

And waited for him..

Then waited for him a bit more…

Her eyes grew heavy and she soon found herself fast asleep, lost in peaceful, bright dreams-on a bench in the middle of Central Park.

* * *

Percy walked through the pavement of the park, which was hidden by piles of leaves. He had on a nice dark brown leather jacket over his navy patterned flannel and a dusty orange colored beanie on his head, to keep it warm. His green eyes looked even more striking against the fall colors of the trees.

He kicked some leaves then looked up to see a gorgeous blonde sitting on the bench with her head hung to the side so that her golden curls covered most of her face. Slipping his hands in his pockets, he went closer up to the bench and realized she had fallen asleep.

Admittedly it was adorable that she had waited this long for him.

He had been late because of an unexpected meeting from a certain brunette. Her expensive designer clothing was very out of place in his ordinary home.

_"Are you trying to make me jealous?"_

_He looked back at her with a nonchalance that irritated her._

_"Or what? You want some kind of revenge on me? Because if that's what you're trying to do, then you're stupider than I thought you were."_

_"If you came all the way here to my humble abode, then it must be working."_

_"What do you want exactly?"_

_"You." he said casually, "At the bottom of a pit, down below the garbage dumps where you came from, to put it simply."_

_Her dark brown eyes went even darker, "Don't think that by playing with Annabeth you'll get even half way near to where I am." She let out a deep breathe, "Just stay away from her and out of my life, Percy."_

_A smirk played on his lips, then it disappeared and his face turned to stone cold. He walked closer to her, until her back hit the wall and she couldn't move away any further away from him. He slammed his hand hard against the wall next to her face, making her flinch slightly. _

_He then leaned closer to her, his hot breathe tickling her nose. He moved in closer, making her eyes widen even more, until his lips were an inch from hers._

_"Don't pretend to be so above me, Reyna. You're vulnerable and dumb, coming here alone. Come on, Reyna, you and I know very well that I could make you weak, screaming my name in bed— so easily. I wouldn't test me, if I were you." he said in a low, husky voice, "…Just because I hate you, doesn't mean I lost any sexual attraction that I had for you before, Reyna."_

_She couldn't help but shiver, her breathe quickening._

_He then leaned over close to her ear, "Don't tempt me."_

_She pushed him away and slapped him across the face, " Fucking bastard." she said as she picked up her purse and coat— then left his apartment, leaving him standing there with his cold, hard eyes looking where she disappeared out his door._

Percy let out a sigh and sat next to the blonde, moving her head to let it rest on his shoulder. Her lovely lemony scent drifted through the chilly, autumn breeze to him. He let out a relaxed breathe, making puffs of smoke blow into the air.

He looked down to the blonde, watching her beautiful, peaceful face in her sleep. He slowly lifted his hand, and lightly brushed his fingers over her closed eyelids, down her rosy cheeks, to graze her pink, soft lips. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch and they widened seeing him so close.

"Hi." he said.

"Hey." she said, taking a deep breathe, "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I'm sorry I was late. Something came up." he said, giving her a sweet smile.

"Oh, it's fine. I was obviously content with getting a few minutes of sleep in."

A worried crease appeared on his brow as he reached up to touch her forehead. She looked a bit surprised at his loving touch.

"You're getting a healthy amount of sleep, right? I don't want you to almost die on a plane again."

She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry."

"So, you want to go around for a walk?"

Her silvery grey eyes brightened up, "Sure."

* * *

"So I know you got kicked out of medical school. What do you do for money?" she asked him as they walked side by side through the park.

"I still save lives, but as a lifeguard."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I always thought lifeguards were so cool, when I was younger."

"Why did you think that?" he said with an amused expression.

"They save lives and they stand above everyone else on that tall white chair. Plus, they're almost _always_ incredibly hot. " she said jokingly.

Percy let out a laugh, a _real_ laugh.

"Don't judge me." she said with mock scrutinizing eyes.

He laughed even more, "Man, I haven't laughed that freely in a while." he said, as they reached the middle of a bridge. He smiled at her then stopped walking. She stopped also and looked up at him.

"Being with you makes me… happy, as cheesy as it sounds." he said to her.

"Me too." she said, surprising him. "I haven't had a casual, relaxing time in a while. You make me happy too, Percy Jackson."

He smiled over at her, leaning with his arms on the rails of the bridge. He stared into her eyes, then slowly to her lips. Reaching up a hand slowly to her face, he leaned closer to her— tilting his head ever so slightly, before lightly grazing her lips with his. She flinched a bit from his kiss, before letting out a soft puff of smoke into the air.

His hand still held her face, "Annabeth..." he said softly— his breathe tickling her nose.

She looked up at him with an expression he couldn't interpret. _Did he calculate everything wrong about her? No, he was sure he did everything right. The girl was right there within his fingertips for him to catch. _

His heart beat faster. He had never felt this unsure about a play. Annabeth Chase. He never knew what was going on in her head, which made everything that much harder. Damn it.

He stood there looking at her, troubled by his thoughts. But soon his worries were lifted when she suddenly fell into him, letting her lips collide with his. He was taken back by her sudden action, but he immediately kissed her back, pulling her closer to him in his warm embrace.

Her lips tasted amazing. Her hands went up around his neck to pull him closer to her.

It was heavenly. Everything about her—heavenly.

And it was all a huge, wonderful_ bonus_ to the game plan he was playing on the blonde.

All for the revenge he wanted for the brown haired love of his life.

His hands ran through her hair with want and his sea green eyes fluttered open, staring forward as the blonde kissed him with eyes closed. With his lips still on the woman he was playing, his cold green eyes glared straight at the full moon that lighted the night blue sky with its brilliance.

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, I know it's a Friday. But here it is. The next chapter.  
Updates every Wednesday and Thursday!**

**Bubyeee :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Reyna sat at her desk with a wine glass in her hands. Her auburn eyes looked blankly at nothing in particular. All her thoughts were focused on a green eyed man who had suddenly come back into her life again.

Percy Jackson.

_She was looking out at the cityscape from the quiet roof on where she stood, when she felt someone come up behind her. A pair of soft, sweet lips kissed her neck. A smile appeared on her lips as she turned her face towards him and clashed his lips with hers. He let out a sigh of content as he brought his arms around her in a warm embrace. _

_"Hey." she said._

_"Hi." he said smiling back. His smile was beautiful, warm and full of sunlight, "I was looking for you. Thalia and Nico left already."_

_"Sorry, I needed some fresh air."_

_"Yeah, me too. They sure are loud when they get in an argument."_

_She laughed at that. _

_They then stood there in comfortable, blissful silence for a while. She relished in the feel of him against her as the soft breeze through her chocolate brown hair. _

_"Percy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_

_He wrapped his arms tighter around her and smiled against the skin on her neck, _

_"I love you too, Rey."_

Reyna shook her head from the memory and took another sip of her wine.

That kind, warm, dependable green eyed boy she met in the street dumps—…

He was gone...

She suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said.

Octavian, one of her men who did her bidding, came in. He walked up to her desk and handed her a yellow catalog envelope.

"I think you'll find what's in the envelope interesting, ma'am." he said.

She opened it and saw that a bunch of photos were inside. Flipping through them, her eyes grew wider and wider.

They were pictures of Percy with Annabeth. The photos played like a movie-every step he took at playing her.

Reyna got to the last photo and her stomach flips inside out—her heart felt like it was being squeezed tight.

It was a picture of Percy kissing Annabeth on a bridge which looked to be in central park. His green eyes glaring right at her.

"I'm sorry that last photo was blurry." Octavian said, "He saw me, so I had to take it quick."

"He saw you?" Reyna asked him in a shaken, quiet voice.

"Yes, he must have known I was following them."

She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh, "And this was taken today?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Alright, you're dismissed."

He gave a nod and walked out of her office.

Reyna's eyes never left the photo. Anger started boiling up inside of her, replacing the fear that was inflicted by those green eyes. She hated feeling like this because she knew— it was jealousy. It was what Percy wanted her to feel and she needed to stop the rush of anger.

"Fine, if this is how you want to play," Her auburn eyes blazed with anger,

"So be it."

* * *

Annabeth picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth, your father wanted me to tell you that it would be great for us to have a once in a while family dinner this evening." A familiar brunette's voice said through the phone.

"What, why all of a sudden?"

"He told me he wants to meet his daughter's boyfriend."

_Did this bitch tell her father?_

The blonde's grey eyes sparked sharp and wide, but she kept her voice calm, "I see. Well, I'll be sure to ask Percy if he's free. I'll see you later tonight then."

Annabeth could almost picture the woman evilly smirking back.

Her jaw clenched and her fingers tightened around the hard cover of her phone.

* * *

"So, Perseus, how did you meet my Annabeth?"

"Percy is fine and I met her first on an airplane."

The middle-aged man sitting at the head of the table nodded his head. There were bodyguards standing at every corner of the dining room. And Reyna was sitting right across from him with Annabeth to his left.

The little toddler who resembled Reyna completely sat next to his mother, silently eating the food on his plate.

"Ah, yes. I heard you saved her life. I'm entirely grateful, Percy."

Percy nodded, then took a sip of his drink, thinking the man was done interrogating him—but he was wrong.

"So, what do you do, Percy?" the president asked him.

Percy's green eyes glanced at Reyna. She had a slight smirk on her lips and her brown eyes were already staring at him.

_So...she's trying to get me away from Annabeth using someone powerful._

He smirked back at her and turned to the head man again,

"I work as a lifeguard, sir."

"Oh, a lifeguard…interesting."

the man's dark eyes glanced over at Annabeth, who had been silent the whole time through.

"Yes, I was kicked out of medical school."

Her grey eyes were glued to her food. Percy reached over under the table and held her hand in reassurance.

She seemed to snap out of her thoughts as she looked up over at him.

"Why?" the man asked.

Percy looked over at Reyna, "I'd rather not say."

"I see... Annabeth, could I have a word with you in my office." Her father's cold dark eyes rested on hers.

She let out a soft breathe and stood up to follow the man out of the room.

When they got to his office and his men closed the door shut. The man she resented slapped her hard across her cheek.

"Your insolence has gone too far!" he shouted at her.

She lifted her face with a resentful calmness that she knew her father hated.

"What's wrong, father? I simply brought someone I _really_ like to meet you. The least you could do is accept him."

"I get that you resent me, Annabeth, but humiliating me by bringing that uncivilized low class dog here to meet me is absolutely revolting!"

"I didn't know someone's job and class was so important to you, father. You married a lowly slut, after all."

Her father's eyes blazed with livid anger, "Get out…" he said in a dangerously low voice, "If you consider her in that way. If you hate being in this family so much, then leave! I will not accept insolent brats in my family."

Her father stepped away from her to his desk, "I'm taking your apartment, your money, you car and you're suspended from your position in the company. Now, get out of my sight!"

Annabeth stood there—her eyes shot wide and glaring at her father's turned back.

Her breathes went heavy and uneven.

"Bye…Dad." she said, "I'll leave, if that's what you want."

* * *

Percy stayed sitting at the dining table.

Reyna knelt down next to the toddler next to her, "Why don't you go and play in your room, Aaron."

"Okay." the boy said, bounding off out of the room, followed by a line of maids.

The brunette looked back over to the green eyed man and gave him a smirk with her perfectly glossed lips, "With this, your play is ruined, Percy. The CEO dislikes people like you in particular. You and Annabeth are going to be separated for good."

He gave her a smirk back, "I figured that's what this dinner was for, am I right? Reyna."

Her eyes narrowed at him in scrutiny.

He leaned over the table, closer to her, "You think you can destroy me with this, Reyna?" his fingers gripped her chin, making her flinch, "You're wrong. Reyna, you know better than anyone, I'm not one to give up that easily."

"Bastard."

His lips turned up even wider into a smirk, "Thank you for the meal, Madam." he said, before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Percy got to the gate and saw that a certain blonde was already waiting for him.

"Wha—why are you?"

She let out a tired sigh, "My father took my apartment and money from me."

His brow raised up, "Shouldn't you be a bit more concerned?"

"He does this whenever I badmouth Reyna. It's no big deal."

"Well, you can stay at my place as long as you have to."

She gave him a smile, "Thanks, Percy. You keep saving me and I don't know how to repay you."

"It's fine."

"No, really. I can't stand having debt to someone. What can I do for you?"

"Well, if you really need to..." he leaned closer so that his lips were next to her ear, "you can be my personal slave for a day."

"Wha—?!"

He smiled and gave her a sweet laugh.

"Is that what you really want?" she asked him.

He nodded keeping that smile on his lips.

She let out a breathe and smiled back at him, "Fine, I'll do it."

He leaned further closer to her, "This is going to be fun." he said with a smirk, making her blush.

**Author's Note:**

**I've got some messages asking if this is related to some korean drama. About that, my asian friend actually requested this story, so yes it might be influenced by some form of the drama. I didn't know which one it was, so I'm sorry about that. ****_But, _****I assure you, what I have planned for this story has nothing to do with the drama. So that's that.**

**And also, about update schedules-I'm going to change it again to every Wednesday. Senior year is starting for me and I have to focus on stupid college apps. I know! HATE IT TO HELL! But that's life, so there's nothing to do about it.**

**Anyways, hope your enjoying this story so far! Thank you for all the love! Please favorite, follow and review if you haven't already! :D**

**So with that, see you peeps next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Annabeth walked inside his apartment. It wasn't anything extravagant, but she liked it. It had a warm, welcoming aura to it that was similar to Percy's.

"Here, I'll lead you to the guest room." he said, taking her hand.

He opened the door to the bedroom and led her in.

"Sorry, I don't have any women's clothing for you to change into."

"Oh, It's fine."

"Here," he said, walking to the bedroom closet and taking out a button up shirt for her to wear, "You can wear this and anything in this closet."

"Thanks." she said with a nod.

"No problem. I'll leave you then to change and such." he said with a smile, before walking out of the room.

Annabeth pulled off her shirt after he had gone and slipped off her pants as well, then changed into the shirt that Percy had given her. She then walked into the bathroom and pulled her hair up. Her grey eyes stared at herself in the mirror.

_The way Reyna and Percy were looking at each other at the dining table… looks of pure hate and anger. _

_Did they know each other from before?_

Annabeth took out her phone and dialed Solace's number.

"Miss, I heard you were suspended again. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But, Solace, even though I don't have the authority to do so right now— I need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything, Miss."

"I want you to research all you can get on Percy Jackson's background…as well as my step mother."

"Yes, of course. I will get onto that right away."

"Thanks, and also- Can you get a maid to bring over my clothes from my apartment?"

"Yes, I will get that ready for you, Miss."

"And Solace?"

"Yes?"

"Keep this as private as possible."

"Yes, Of course."

Annabeth ended the call and walked out of the bathroom. She went down the stairs and put on her "nothing's wrong" smile again seeing Percy sitting casually on his couch.

His eyes widened immediately seeing that she wore only his button up shirt over her underwear.

"So, " she said, sitting next to him on his couch, "what do you want me to do first?"

* * *

He looked over at her, still with his slightly stunned eyes.

_Damn it…_

Percy had to admit... he liked it a lot that she was wearing his clothing. She had let a few top buttons undone so her collar bone and neck area was sexily exposed. His lips ached to get a taste of her skin.

_I'm playing with her anyway. It shouldn't hurt to…have a bit of fun with her. _

He pushed her down on the couch, pinning her down on the soft cushions.

Her grey eyes went wide with surprise as his lips immediately kissed the skin of her neck, kissing up to meet her ear.

"I want you to let me do what I want with you— Miss Chase." he whispered in her ear.

-**Line Break-**

She couldn't help the blush that rose up to her face as he kissed the spot behind her ear again and licked with his warm tongue.

_Damn it all. Why did she allow herself to look so weak and vulnerable in front of this man. She needed to be more wary of him._

She let out a blissful sigh as his hand slowly ran up her thigh. It went under the hem of the shirt she was wearing and up her slim waist.

_It was impossible though. His touch was so….addicting. _

"Percy…" she said with heavy breathes.

His hot lips kept kissing down her neck and down her collar bone. His other hand went to the buttons of his shirt she was wearing.

Unbuttoning them slowly one by one until her bra was visible, his lips followed his hand—breathing soft sweet breathes against the tops of her breasts.

Her fingers went up through his hair, tugging slightly at it. She let out heavy, glitched breathes from the rush of pleasure that came from the feeling of his lips against her skin.

Percy's lips and hands suddenly left her as he pulled away from her.

Annabeth opened her eyes and looked up at the guy, who still had her pinned.

His lips turned up in a smile and he lifted his hand to graze her cheek with his thumb.

"I haven't felt this way about anybody before, Annabeth." he said with genuine affection in his eyes, "You make me feel alive and..happy."

He leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips, sliding his tongue slightly between her parted lips.

He pulled away again and smiled at her cute blushing, "Will you go out with me?"

"Don't ask it as a question." she said to him.

His brows raised perplexed.

"I have to follow your every command after all." she said to him with a smile of her own.

She then lifted her hands up to his face and brought her sweet, soft lips up to his, kissing him with all she had.

_It was pure bliss— her kisses..._

"Go out with me" he said against her lips.

She pulled away, "Of course, I will." she said with a smile.

It was a beautiful smile and it sparked something inside of Percy— …. something that he could not afford.

_This girl…_

He was a player. He wasn't supposed to feel anything towards the girls he victimized. And yet...

why was his heart fluttering and his face getting hot because of this girl?

He gave her a smile of his own then got off of her. His hand reached out to pat her gently on the head, "Then, you can stop repaying your debt to me and go rest until dinner. I'll order something for the both of us."

She smiled back, making Percy avert his eyes from her, "Yeah, well then. Call me when the food's here." she said. She leaned down. Her hand went up to gently cradle his face before kissing him on the cheek. She then started walking away from him up the stairs to her room.

He sat there absolutely dumbfounded and in shock from the foreign feeling he felt at the bottom of his stomach.

If she were just another girl, he would have brought her up to his room and slept with her already. _But…what was wrong with him right now? Why couldn't he bring himself to play her further. _

He ran his fingers through his hair with frustration. This was bad…He was losing sight of his main goal.

He wanted revenge.

That's what he really wanted. It's all he ever will want.

He shouldn't waver because of some girl. It's not like he was going to let the victim ruin his whole game play.

That's not how he played things...

* * *

The next morning Annabeth woke up to see a mob of raven black hair lying on the edge of the bed.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the man again, sleeping with his head resting on her bed.

Annabeth slowly sat up and nudged the sleeping man gently. His eyes fluttered open to reveal his bright green eyes.

Then, he lifted his head and looked at the blonde looking back at him with her grey eyes.

"I must have fallen asleep." he said his voice husky and low, "I came up to wake you up for dinner and ended up sleeping myself. Sorry about that."

She smiled back at him, "It's fine. I wasn't that hungry anyway.."

He gave her his own smile, but it slowly disappeared seeing her shirt undone just the way he had made it yesterday. Biting his tongue to stop the blush creeping up his face, he stood up and started walking out of her room.

"I'll let you wash up and change."

She nodded and pushed the covers away before leaving towards the bathroom. He immediately averted his eyes from her exposed body and walked out the door.

Meanwhile Annabeth slid off the shirt she was wearing completely and stepped into the shower. The hot steaming water running down her body calmed her senses and thoroughly cleared her mind.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before walking out of the bathroom into her room.

Putting on one of his shirts again along with the jeans that she wore from the day before, she went out of the room and down the stairs. Percy had just finished making some toast for her and some fried eggs.

She sat down at the counter and simply watched him prepare the plates with her chin in palm. He caught her staring and smiled, before setting a plate of food in front of her.

"You're quite the chef, aren't you?"

He chuckled lightly, "You could say that."

She smiled and took a bite, "It's pretty good if you ask me."

"I'm glad." he said, eating his own breakfast. He looked over at her and gave her another smile, "So, it's the weekend. What do you want to do today, Annabeth?"

"Let's go to the place where you work."

"The beach?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I feel like going to the ocean and watching you work."

"Alright, I wouldn't mind, since I do make a pretty hot lifeguard."

She laughed at that, "Looking forward to it."

* * *

Annabeth sat in her own high lifeguard chair next to her beach hottie of a boyfriend as he watched over the beachgoers in his high chair overlooking the ocean. She stretched her arms over her head and breathed in the fresh ocean air deeply.

"Your job must be nice." she said.

"Well, it doesn't pay that well so I have to take up another job so that I can support myself." he said casually with his shades over his eyes.

"And what is that?"

"I bartend."

"Why haven't we gone there yet?"

He laughed, "If you want we can go there and I can whip you up a free drink later."

She smiled with satisfaction and looked out to the ocean again with her grey silvery eyes sparkling from the sun's reflection.

Percy looked over at her and stared. She was smiling a lot more often when she was with him. It made him happy that her smile was because of him.

"You're definitely something special, Annabeth." he said after a moment of comfortable silence.

She looked back over at him with her beautiful grey orbs.

"Thanks."

He chuckled at her casual reply.

"Don't worry, Jackson. You're special too." she replied.

"Why, thank you."

She smiled amusedly, "No problem."

* * *

Percy stood behind the counter with a black apron around his waist. He wiped down the beer cups with a towel as Annabeth sat at the counter drinking a bourbon he poured for her.

He set down the last cup and leaned his elbows on the counter to stare at the hot blonde girlfriend of his drinking casually in front of him.

"Enjoying it?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded with a slightly lazed smile.

He chuckled and reached out to teasingly squeeze her blushed cheek. "You're a bit hammered, aren't you?"

"Maybe." she said, finishing her drink in one last gulp. She handed the cup to him, "More please."

He took it from her and shook his head smiling before getting the drink for her.

"Yo, Percy!" A voice called from the door.

Percy looked to see Nico with his girlfriend, Thalia walk into the bar.

"Oh, hey you two." he said back to them.

Percy set a tequila in front of Annabeth who took it gratefully as Nico and Thalia came up to them. Thalia looked over at the blonde and her eyes widened—so did Nico.

"Oh, is this the girl you're seeing Perce?" Nico asked him, sending another message with his eyes.

Thalia's eyes widened even more hearing that. She looked over at Percy in her shocked confusion, "Girlfriend?"

Percy nodded, smiling. Annabeth turned to the couple.

"But, she's the—" Thalia started out, but Annabeth reached out her hand to her.

"Hi, Annabeth Chase. I'm Percy's girlfriend." she said with a smile.

Thalia seemed to blank out for a moment before shaking the blonde's hand. She returned the smile, "Thalia Grace. And this is Nico di Angelo, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, Nico. You can take over for me, right? I need to take Annabeth back home." Percy said, taking off his apron and walking out from behind the bar counter.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Nico said.

Percy then nodded his thanks and led Annabeth out of the bar.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other then at the door where Percy left with the blonde.

"Nico, don't tell me he's playing the daughter of that Chase Industries' president- that girl whose famous all over the business industry for her super intelligence?"

Nico shook his head slowly, "No, he is."

"What?! Is he crazy? Why is he aiming so high?" she pinched her nose bridge with her thumb and forefinger, "No wait, don't tell me— it's because of Reyna, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right." he said a bit tiredly.

She let out a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest "That girl. She doesn't know what kind of guy he is."

"Yeah, I know..." Nico said with sympathy.

**Author's Note:**

**Here it is! Chapter 6!**

**Thanks for all the love for this story you guys. It's really fun writing this. :D If you haven't noticed, Percy says really mushy romantic things to Annabeth and their conversations are a bit shallow. This is because Annabeth doesn't trust him fully right now and Percy's trying to play her-though he's slowly falling for her. **

**So, don't worry, it gets a lot more deep and genuine later on. LOL.**

**Next update in a week! YAYAYAYAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Solace awaited Annabeth's response. She sat there in the back seat of the company car in her grey silence with her arms folded across her chest.

"It's true. They knew each other since childhood. I'm not sure of their relationship though." he said as he handed her a photo.

She took it, still with her expressionless face and grey hard eyes. It was a picture of Percy Jackson and Reyna Arellano taking a selfie in their cap and gown at their high school graduation. They both looked genuinely happy. Annabeth had never seen Percy smile like that.

"Miss Chase, you should have waited until I gave you the report before you went and dated him. You don't know who he might truly be, Miss."

Her eyes snapped up to him, making him flinch a bit.

"I make my decisions myself. You just do your job and stick well to it, Solace."

"Yes, of course, Miss."

"Good, if you find anything, be sure to report."

"Yes, I will." he said as she opened the car door and got out.

* * *

She wasn't going to tell Percy that she knew anything. It didn't matter...

It all didn't matter...

Unfortunately for her— She was in deep.

Fallen completely in love with the green eyed man who surely had ulterior motives of approaching her.

Annabeth shook her head, ridding of her thoughts.

It didn't matter.

It just didn't matter…

* * *

_two weeks later…._

"Hello beautiful." a green eyed beautiful man said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. He pushed her hair to the other side of her shoulder and kissed her neck, "How was your lunch date with your friends?"

She turned her head and smiled up at him, "Rather nice. How was work?"

"Bearable." he said against the skin of her neck, "I need to take you to work with me more, though. I'm lonely without you."

He couldn't help but genuinely mean it.

She turned around to face him and placed a hand against his chest and the other against his cheek, making him lean into it, "Did you have dinner yet?"

His lips turned up in a sweet smile, "Yes, I did."

She let her lips reach his neck this time then she started kissing his warm skin as her fingers started unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt and dipping under to feel his bare chest.

"Good, cuz I didn't have time to make anything..." she said with a smile against his skin.

He shuddered from her hot breathes and sweet caresses. Her fingers continued their way down his shirt and then made their way to the buttons of his jeans. She then pushed him down on the couch and got on top of him, successfully making his heart flutter in his chest. It was usually Percy who was in charge of the girl he was playing, but the blonde on top of him wasn't like any other girl. She liked to be dominant and he admittedly liked that trait about her.

Her soft lovely lips kissed down his chest and abdomen.

"Annabeth…" he breathed heavily, bringing her face up to kiss his lips.

He couldn't let her go any further. Ever since they started dating, he had always stopped things from getting too passionate from fear that he might lose it and…...- ruin her even more when she finds out that he was simply playing her for his revenge...

— by being intimate with her. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He would have done that easily to any other girl.

_Did that mean?_

He shook his head and pulled away from her, making her groan in frustration. That beautiful expression of hers was so curiously unreadable- it almost made him lose his resolve. He used his fingers to gently brush away the strands of her hair and hold her chin.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. But, I should go take a shower and go to sleep. My work shift is early tomorrow."

Her grey beautiful eyes narrowed slightly at him as she got off of him, "I don't mean to sound like some sexually desperate girlfriend, but…" she ran her fingers through her hair, "Why do you never seem to want to sleep with me?"

Her question made Percy's eyes widen with shock.

He continued to play with her hair and gave her a smile, "Because…I want to wait…make it special with you— You get that, right?"

She looked at him for a moment with her striking grey eyes, then broke out into a smile. She brought her lips down to kiss him, before standing up to go up to her room.

"Go take your shower, Percy. I'm going to take one too before going to sleep." she said before looking back at a wide eyed Percy, "Night."

The blonde then went up the stairs, leaving Percy to sit there with his shirt and pants buttons still undone.

_She knew something..._

"Annabeth…" he said softly to himself.

His phone started ringing so he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I heard you and Annabeth are dating officially now." A familiar voice said to him.

"You're a few weeks late, Reyna."

There was silence at the other end.

He heard her let out a scoff at the other end, "Why are you dealing with my step daughter so slowly? You work faster than this, Percy. Aren't I right?"

"I'm not going to let her go until I'm done with you."

"Ha, don't blame your childish revenge. You're falling for the girl, aren't you.. Jackson?"

"No." Something flared in his chest when he said it, "I'm guessing you can't come up with any other ideas of trying to stop me, Reyna, seeing as how you're desperately trying to batter me down with your words."

He could hear her hesitation through the phone.

"I could get rid of you right now if I could, Percy." she said in a dangerous tone.

"But you won't."

More hesitation.

Percy smirked, "Because, Reyna…

I know that…

you still love me..."

* * *

After hanging up his phone, Percy sat there on his couch with his head hung low.

From these first few weeks he and Annabeth had been dating he had noticed so many endearing habits of hers that blazed something further inside of him. It felt foreign.

He was scared of it.

Scared of the effect she had on him.

The plan was to play Annabeth Chase and use her to get back at Reyna, but…

there was no denying it..

He was slowly starting to genuinely care for her.

_He_ was the one falling deeper and deeper dangerously fast.

His thoughts for revenge were slowly dwindling.

_Because of one girl?_

* * *

Annabeth lay on her bed with the back of her palm rested on her forehead.

_Percy Jackson: complete player of girls…_

She only assumed, but since Reyna warned her that he might be a player that one time— it was probably right.

A soft light smirk appeared on her lips.

_She fell for a player._

Letting out a sigh, she rolled over to her side.

_I must really have fallen deep for him, because I can't bring myself to hate the guy at all..._

_How pathetic..._

She suddenly heard Percy open the door to her room. She kept her eyes closed as he went up to her bed and got in with her. His warm arms slid around her waist and he pulled her closer to him making her heart beat faster. His lips lightly brushed over the back of her neck and she barely caught the words that escaped from his mouth.

"I'm sorry…" his breathes rolled over her skin, making her heart skip a beat, "Annabeth…."

* * *

Reyna sat on the edge of the bath tub in the bathroom from her room, staring down at her phone in her hand.

Her fingers gripped hard around it.

She was the one who had chosen her way to the elite way of life over her greatest love. She was the one who had made Percy into a revenge thirsty monster.

So that's why she had to be the one to take care of and end this situation.

_Percy Jackson. You've underestimated me._

* * *

Annabeth woke up still in Percy's arms. She let out a soft breathe and turned around in the man's warm embrace to face him. He looked absolutely gorgeous asleep. Her fingers lifted up and touched lightly over his closed eyes, his nose, and then his lips.

His hand suddenly went up and caught her wrist gently. Percy's eyes opened and he stared into her grey ones.

She gave him a smile that lit him up inside, "You were awake?"

"Yeah." he said, leaning over to kiss her nose then her lips before getting off the bed towards the bathroom.

Percy went inside and splashed water on his face.

_If she knew something, wouldn't she be angry as hell?_

He let out a breathe and brought his hand up to press against his forehead.

As always, he couldn't read her at all…

He turned his head to the slightly opened door of the bathroom. Her back was faced to him as she pulled off her shirt to put on another one. He averted his eyes from her exposed back. He had seen her exposed before, but seeing her expose herself nowadays made his heart beat faster and his face get hot-really hot. He didn't know what was going on with him. This wasn't just a simple attraction to some hot girl's bod. This...was just so different. _ So_ different it was unsettling. He splashed more water on his face to clear his thoughts, then wiped his face with a towel.

He then walked out of the bathroom to see that Annabeth had fully dressed into a dark navy sweatshirt and grey leggings. She sat on the edge of the bed with one leg propped up so that her chin could rest on her knee. He leaned his arm against the wall next to him and smiled at her, "Hey, if you don't have anything planned today, I'd like to go on a date with you."

She smiled back, "Is it some special occasion?"

"Do I need a reason to want to spend a day with my girlfriend?"

Her smile grew larger, "No, I guess not."

* * *

They stood hand in hand in front of a restaurant Percy had led her to. It was fancy and one of the many restaurants he took all the girls he met to. But, as he expected, Annabeth didn't look impressed. In fact, she looked a bit troubled about something.

Percy wrapped his arm tighter around her huggable waist, and led her into the restaurant. They were seated by the waiter who became very nervous seeing Annabeth there. He knew who she was and made sure that they got the best seat next to the window.

Percy noticed Annabeth's expression again "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him with her striking grey eyes that matched the cloudy blanket that was the sky outside the window.  
"This is all appreciated and all. But..."

"But what?"

"What I really want is a normal, authentic date with you, Percy."

"This _is-_"

She smiled and reached out to hold his hand across the table, catching him successfully off guard, "No, it's not, Percy. You're trying to impress me and don't get me wrong-I think it's really adorable that you would do that for me." she smiled even wider, making him blush a bit, "But I'm sort of tired of the same old fancy lifestyle. I already had a lot of those fancy dates. What I really want- is a real date a regular couple has."

He scratched the back of his head in a nervous way, "Well, I've never really gone on a _real _date in a while, so I don't- I just have no-"

She took a hold of his hand, stopping his stuttering, "Come on, I'll help you." The blonde beauty then started pulling the shocked green eyed Percy out of the restaurant, ignoring the judging glares she got from the other customers, and to the subway station.

Annabeth then took him on a couple dating spree. They went to the movies, they ate burgers, they went to an arcade, then finally went to take a nice, relaxing walk in the park. He was now sitting on the grass with his legs outstretched and Annabeth's head rested in his lap.

Every spot they went to, every second with her- there was never a boring moment. It made him notice so many more things about the girl...

Like how she constantly ate popcorn throughout the movie and never let go of his wrist at the frightening moments.

And how she blamed him for never showing her the delicious world of fast food and the burger.

And how she beat him at every arcade game.

And how she lightly brushed the soft tips of her fingers over his knuckles when she held his hand...

He brushed through her blonde waves gently with his fingers as she fed him a spoonful of frozen yogurt after she had her own bite. She smiled when she accidentally got yogurt on his nose. He gave her an exaggerated frown, to which she laughed a laugh that was music to his ears.

"Wipe it." he said, pointing to his nose.

"No." she said still with a laugh, "You look good with yogurt."

"Oh, really." he said pondering it for a moment, before wiping the yogurt off his face and onto her nose. "You do too."

It was her turn to give him a mock frown, "I hate you."

He laughed genuinely at that, "I love you too."

"Now you have to do something for me."

"Why?"

"Because you're the guy in this relationship."

He chuckled again, "Alright, what do you want me to do for you?"

"Carry me all the way home."

His brows raised in amusement, then to her surprise, he suddenly swung her up in his arms bridal style.

"Percy, I was kidding."

His green eyes sparkled down at her, "Oh, It's fine. I owe you one anyway for making this the best date ever."

"Aw. Thanks, Percy. You know what though? You can give yourself... 2 percent of the credit."

"Wow, that's so much. I couldn't-really."

She broke out into a smile at his sarcasm, "Alright." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "2.5 percent of the credit."

"Thanks, I will" he said as he started carrying her over to their apartment.

She rested her head comfortably in the crook of his neck.

"Good."

-**Line break-**

Annabeth had fallen asleep by the time they got to the apartment. He smiled sweetly at the blonde and carried her up to her room. He then pulled the covers over her and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the forehead, then the nose and lastly the lips. He remained on her lips for a while before finally pulling away.

Percy then looked down at her with troubled, brooding eyes.

_Shit._

He was falling for her...

**Author's Note:**

**Here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy it guys. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"My lawyer's calling me. I have to go guys. I'll see you later, Percy." the blonde said as she left the bar.

The company couldn't survive very long without her so Annabeth's suspension at work had been canceled, though her apartment was still confiscated.

Percy kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before she left entirely.

He then set a drink in front of the jet black haired girl.

Flinging the towel he was using to wipe the glass cups over his shoulder, he turned his attention back to the woman who was staring at him.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Thals? Make it quick, I'm going to be busy within the hour."

Her electric blue eyes stared straight back at him, "What are you going to do with Annabeth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, kelp face. I know everything. Now shoot."

His aquamarine eyes glared back at his friend, then after a while of having a stare contest, he surrendered—letting out a heavy, tired sigh.

"What do you want to know, Thals?"

"You've fallen for her, haven't you."

He was taken back by her words. His eyes widened a bit from the sudden question. But he recovered quickly.

A smirk played on his lips, "Don't be ridiculous, Thalia. You know how I am. I'm the bastard who doesn't have a heart. You said that before yourself."

Her electric eyes pierced into him, narrowing more and more, "Don't bring our past history into this."

He leaned further on the counter, "What— you mean how I played you too, Thalia Grace?"

It was her turn to be taken back. She swallowed down more of her drink then turned her eyes back to Percy, "Don't avoid my question, Jackson." Thalia said, leaning back in her chair to cross her arms over her chest,

"I know you care about her more than you would like to admit."

His brows became furrowed and his unreadable eyes looked down to the glass cup in his hand.

"Why do you think that?"

"The way you look at her, Percy... You've never looked at any other girl like that, including me."

Percy tried not to show it, but her words were like a blow to the gut.

"Even if that's true. It doesn't matter. I'm doing this to get a hold of something more worthwhile."

Thalia let out a sigh and finished her drink.

"I feel sorry for Annabeth, Percy…just saying." she said, before leaving him to go out of the bar.

Percy stood there drowned in his thoughts.

"You aren't the only one..." he said quietly to himself.

* * *

The doorbell rang so Annabeth went over and opened it to see a brunette standing there in the doorway.

"Annie Darling. I haven't seen you in a while. May I come in?"

Annabeth stepped away from the door to let the woman in, "Please don't call me that."

Reyna smiled at her and walked in to Percy's apartment—moving to sit on the couch in the living room.

The blonde looked warily at the woman sitting casually there in Percy's living room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I see Percy has softened you a bit."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed at the woman.

"Usually you would start shouting at me with insults the minute you saw me." she continued. Her chocolate eyes looked up at the blonde and she smiled, "Aren't I right, Annabeth?"

"Just answer my question, Reyna." Annabeth said.

"I'm here to have a talk."

"Okay." Annabeth said skeptically, crossing her arms over her chest, "About what?"

"I'm here to tell you a secret about me that I want to confess" she said, "…A secret that includes that handsome boyfriend of yours."

Annabeth's expression stayed the same. Her stare steadfast on her step mother.

Reyna chuckled lightly, "You already know something, don't you? Though that's expected from the genius prodigy of the company." The brunette crossed her legs, "So, Annabeth. What do you know already?"

"Does it matter? I'm more interested in why you're suddenly here to tell me your past history that seems to include Percy Jackson."

Reyna smiled, it would have been thought of as genuine if someone didn't know better.

"He's trying to ruin me and you. And I know Annabeth that you can help me"

"Help you what?"

"Destroy him." Reyna said, crossing her slender legs. Annabeth's eyes went wide.

Reyna's smile never left her face as she continued, "That's why I'm going to tell you the truth about Percy Jackson so that I can get your help to stop the guy from hurting our family and company."

Annabeth looked harder at her, "Tell me then…this story of yours."

The brunette's smile turned up into a smirk, "To start off then— Percy Jackson's a player and a good one at that. He became like that for wanting revenge on me. I left him to lead a life in the high society. We knew each other since childhood. And we became lovers in high school. But then I left him and now he's become a cold hearted monster taking advantage of girls and throwing them away like trash. He's using you too...as a ladder to climb closer to his revenge against me." Reyna paused for a moment to let the information sink in.

Annabeth's face was unreadable as the woman continued, "I'm not saying that I'm free from fault of betraying him and all, but... he's gone insane with revenge, Annabeth. And he will not stop until both you and I are ruined completely."

She then reached out to hold Annabeth's hand, "So that's why, I need your help, Annabeth….Please. I know I'm not your favorite person, but I really need you right now. The family and company need you."

Annabeth simply stood there silent with no particular emotion playing in her grey eyes. "I already knew he was playing me, Reyna."

Reyna's eyes widened at her words.

"I also knew you two knew each other and had some kind of relationship in the past."

Reyna let out a disbelieving scoff, "Then, why are you still with the guy, Annabeth?"

"Because I don't care about _any_ of that."

The brunette's eyes went wide in utter disbelief at Annabeth's words, "What?! How could you think—?"

"You could say that I'm madly in love with him. So long as he's by my side, I'm satisfied."

"You're stupider than I thought if you think that."

"Well, I guess I _am_ stupider than you thought."

"What about the company and our family? Don't you care about that at all?"

"I'm sorry, but wasn't I just kicked out from that so called family and company. And I don't think his intentions would be to hurt the company."

"Annabeth, you're blinded by this so called love you claim to have with the guy. He would do whatever to get me back with him. That's the kind of guy he is."

The blonde's lips turned up in a smile, "Oh, I see now."

"What?"

"You're jealous. That's why you told me everything, right after you probably found out that me and Percy were together. Am I right?"

Reyna's face contorted in disgust, "What?!"

"You still love him, don't you?"

Reyna let out a disbelieving scoff, "No, I don't. I just came to spank some sense into you. But I guess that was useless and unnecessary."

"He's never going back to you."

"He will never be yours either."

Annabeth pursed her lips then pointed to the doorway, "Just get out Reyna. Enjoy the high life without me in it. I'm sure you're loving the full attention you're getting from my father."

The brunette simply let out a harsh sigh, before standing up and walking to the door.

* * *

Percy walked into the apartment through the door which was already parted open slightly, but heard voices talking in the living room.

It was Annabeth and… Reyna.

He was about to barge in, when Annabeth said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"I already knew he was playing me, Reyna."

Annabeth's voice was steady and calm.

Reyna's became more urgent.

Percy continued standing quietly near the doorway, listening to their conversation until Annabeth said something again that made his heart almost stop in his chest.

"You could say that I'm madly in love with him. So long as he's by my side, I'm satisfied."

Her sweet voiced words echoed through his head over and over.

Soon Reyna came to the doorway where he was standing. Her usual warm chocolate brown eyes were cold and livid with frustration.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes full of hatred before walking out of the apartment, before he could say anything.

Percy looked over at Annabeth whose back was facing him. He walked up closer to her.

"How long have you known?" he asked her.

She turned to face him with her beautiful striking eyes, "That doesn't really matter, does it?" Her lips turned up into a smile that seemed to melt Percy inside.

"You should have run away from me. That would have been the smart thing to do."

"Yes, that's probably what I would have done a few years ago. But… " she reached up to his face, "I guess you've changed me...Percy Jackson."

His hand grabbed her around her slim wrist, pulling her hand away from his face.

The look she gave him almost made him lose his resolve.

"Since you know now, you're as close to useless to me now, Annabeth." his sea green eyes looked deeply into hers. Pain flashed across her eyes.

_Annabeth…_

"Percy, just..let me be with you…here. That's all I ask." she pleaded with him.

_My biggest regret was bringing you into this…_

Percy's lips turned up into a smirk, "Why would I? The person I want is Reyna...not you."

_so please… leave me quickly before I hurt you more…Please..._

Annabeth pressed her lovely soft lips together in a tight line, before biting her lower lip.

"So, I really was just one of the other girls, huh."

The pain and sorrow threatened to show in his eyes.

_No, you weren't._

"Yeah...you were."

"And everything you did for me, even going as far as risking your own life…that was all for the play?"

_No, not all of it..._

"Yes."

She gave him a understanding nod, "I guessed as much." she said with a sad, soft smile. She then slid her hand out of his grip and turned to leave his apartment.

She opened his front door, then turned back again to him.

"You were probably my first real love, Percy…as hard it is for me to admit that."

He stood there trying so hard to keep his expression set.

"So that's why... I honestly wish that you'll find someone you truly love. I know for a fact that it ruins a person to be filled with so much hate their whole life."

She then left his apartment, leaving him to stand there for a few seconds— letting what she said sink in.

Percy then slumped to his knees. His breathes coming heavily upon him.

_Gods, Annabeth…_

_Making it hard for him even to the end…_

**Author's Note:**

**Ugh, already have senioritis. -_-' I'm dying, guys. HELP MEH!**

**Well, anyways, :DD hope you guys liked this chapter. It's going to get pretty intense in later chapters so be waiting for that.**

**To all my loyal followers -You are the BEST! Thanks for the love this story is getting!  
**

**And, I think that's all I have to say. Give me a review on what you think about this chapter and I will see you next week guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Reyna sat in her chair in her office.

With reluctance, she finally mustered the courage to dial a number she knew in her heart but didn't keep in her contact list.

"Hello, Reyna." A voice picked up at the other end, "It's been a while, has it not? How's your brother doing?"

She could almost imagine him with his sly, off-putting smirk on his face.

"Enough with the subtleties, Luke. I need a favor. Come to my office as soon as possible."

**-line break-**

* * *

When Reyna ended her phone call, someone barged into through her door.

It was Percy Jackson.

Her secretary also came in, "I'm sorry, madam, but he insisted."

Reyna waved her off, "It's fine, you can close the door behind you."

The secretary left as Percy stormed over to Reyna's desk and slammed his hands on her desk.

"I don't mind being the bad guy. But, to Annabeth, you're one too. So don't get any ideas and _stay _the hell away from her! She had nothing to do with this. And it's both our faults that she got involved. Got it?"

Reyna looked at him in utter shock.

"Why are you so worked up Percy? Have you finally fallen for the girl?"

"My feelings don't matter. Just don't you dare hurt Annabeth. You and I. We've done enough."

Reyna kept her gaze on his green eyes, before he broke the gaze and stormed back out of the room.

* * *

_You can't tell me what to do…_

A sandy blonde haired man walked up to Reyna in her office and slumped in the chair in front of her, crossing his arms. His signature smirk playing on his lips.

Reyna tried to avert her eyes away from the scar across one of his pale blue eyes.

"Hello, Reyna."

Reyna handed over a case filled with money to him. He gratefully took it.

"So, who are these two people I need to take care of?" he asked with a grin.

"Percy Jackson."

Luke's smile became even bigger, "Hah. Percy, huh? What happened with you two?"

Reyna gave him a glare as if to tell him not to ask anything.

The man smirked wider, "Whose the other?"

Reyna handed him a photo. He took it and his eyes immediately sparkled with malicious delight.

"My, my, my. Isn't this your precious step-daughter?"

"Yes. Just make them both disappear. You're good at that, right?" Reyna said with her eyes hard set on the man.

Luke's eyes were glued to the picture of the gorgeous blonde, "This is_ quite_ a special gift, Reyna. You sure you want to give it to me?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"She's…exquisite." he said with a twinkle in his eye, "I'm sure I can make good use of her.." he said with a wide grin.

"Just get the job done, Luke. And don't come back here again."

Luke smirked at her and leaned forward so that his face was inches from hers, "You can't order me around, Reyna. After all—we're more than just acquaintances." he gave her one last smirk before walking back out of her office.

Reyna sat there with her hands in her lap trying to keep them from shaking.

_It's okay, she worked too hard to be stopped by anybody. _

She was going to take down anybody and everything in her way towards a better future for her and Aaron—no matter what.

**-line break-**

Annabeth sat in a coffee shop. The sad acoustic strums of a song by William Fitzsimmons was playing in the background. The sky was as grey as her eyes-eyes that were now sad and brooding. She couldn't help a tear which escaped down her cheek. She sipped more of her hazelnut coffee then let out a soft sigh.

She finished it then walked out of the joint, looking up at the sky and watched as the clouds moved ever so slightly with the wind. Stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket, she finally started walking down the street.

There was someone else who was looking up- under those same clouds. A pair of sea green eyes flitted up to the free vastness that was the sky one last time before pain again shot through his abdomen.

He wheezed and breathed hard as he was sure his ribs were broken.

Another man kicked him again and again in the stomach.

Percy crumbled to the cement of the alleyway he was in. His vision was blurred, but through all the red he saw a blonde haired man walk up to him.

The man gestured to the other men and Percy was picked up from the floor and arm locked from behind. His head hung low. Cool metal touched his chin and forced his head to rise.

It was a knife.

His green eyes met blue. A scar dragged across one eye.

Percy spit out blood. "Luke…"

The blonde man smiled at him, "I would say that I'm just doing this for the money, but I was already intending to get rid of you, Jackson."

Percy's eyes glistened wide with fury.

"After all, it's you who gave me this scar. And all to save your precious Reyna from getting sold as the whore she was and is." Luke grinned, "Well, who would have thought it would be Reyna who paid me to make you disappear."

Luke chuckled with that unnervingly handsome smile of his, "You and that gorgeous blonde."

Percy's shadowed green eyes widened in shock at Luke's words.

"But, you know what, Percy?" Luke gestured to the men behind him and they gagged his mouth. Percy suddenly felt an excruciating shot burst from his lower right abdomen.

Luke was slowly pushing the knife into his stomach.

"I think I'll keep the blonde for myself instead of simply getting selling her off. She would be such a waste."

Percy's muffled pained shouts went silent as he slowly looked the man straight in the eye. His silent lividity shooting from his eyes.

_Luke Castellan: Friend of Reyna's brother. Reyna's brother, being a gang member, wanted to sell Reyna as a sex slave to Luke. But Percy had saved her…then made a decision which overtook a major part of his teenage years._

Black dots formed around Percys' vision and as much as he struggled,

darkness got the better of him

and he fell into it.

**-line break-**

* * *

The blonde got into a taxi.

"Where would you like to go miss?" the driver asked.

"The Beauregard Hotel, please."

They were driving and Annabeth was caught up in her thoughts, when something felt off to her.

The drivers hands. They were tattooed and his fingertips were blood crusted.

Annabeth looked at the road.

_This was _**_not _**_the way to the Beauregard… _It was her friend, Silena's hotel. And she was sure this wasn't the way.

She thought quick- snapped silent photos with her phone then took out a pen from her purse. She suddenly placed it at the pulse of the driver's neck, making him flinch.

"Who are you? And where are you taking me?"

The driver's eyes widened from shock, but he suddenly recovered and brought up a cloth to muffle her mouth. She dug the pen into his neck, making him yell out in pain, but soon the anesthetic effect of the cloth subdued her and she descended into subconsciousness.

* * *

Voices… Men's voices.

_That's right, she had been abducted.._

Her body screamed to run away, but something was tying her down.

Her vision soon cleared and Annabeth saw that she was sitting on a metal table that police used for interrogations, with her hands locked in the handcuffs that extended from the middle of the sturdy table.

There were about five men in the room with her. The taxi driver who she had stabbed with the pen, was holding a bandage over his neck and talking to a man whose face was in the shadows.

"...She figured me out pretty quickly and ended up stabbing me in the neck with a pen. Fortunately I was able to drug her in time." the driver was saying.

The man came out of the shadows and Annabeth soon saw that he had sandy blonde hair and a scar over one pale blue eye. The man smiled over at her and chuckled.

"Of course, I told you not to underestimate her. She's considered a genius— Frederick Chases' daughter."

The man walked up closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her on the table, so that his face was closer to hers.

His unsettling grin never left his face. He was handsome, yes. But Annabeth hated that grin that never seemed to disappear from his face.

"You're much more beautiful to look at up close and in person, Miss Annabeth Chase."

"Who are you?" She said with strong malice. Her grey silvery eyes shot holes in every man standing in the room.

He let out a chuckle, "You really are something. A normal girl would be screaming and hollering her lungs out for help, but _you.. _" He ran a finger down her cheek, "I'm going to keep you after all."

"You didn't answer my question."

The man smiled, "I'm Luke Castellan. I sell whores for a living." he said casually.

Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed on him.

"Actually, you could say it's more of a hobby, of such." he added.

"Why am I here?"

His smile became wider and he motioned for his men to leave the room.

When the door was shut, he turned back to the blonde beauty cuffed to the table.

"Someone paid me to make you….", he leaned over so that his lips were near her ear, "disappear."

Her face remained the same as if the news didn't disturb her at all.

Luke smirked at her unyielding stare, "But, I've decided to use you for something else."

"So you're going to sell me."

He pulled away from her, "Oh no, that would be a waste, Annabeth." He lifted his hand and brushed away a few golden strands of her hair away from her face, "I'm going to use you for my own needs."

Annabeth's grey eyes widened, hearing that.

He let out a chuckle.

"But first, my men will get you settled in. I want you to feel welcomed here."

"Hard chance of that."

His smile grew wider at that as he walked away from her. At the doorway, he turned to her again and smiled again, "Don't think about escaping or calling for help, Miss Chase, because it's useless. The only person who could save you really is Percy Jackson, but..."

His grin became impossibly wider, "He's dead."

**Author's Note:**

**Oooohhhhhhhh myyyy gawwwwddd. What's going to happen next?  
Well, you just have to follow this story to find out. :DD  
**

**REview, Favorite and Follow, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"He's what?"

"He's dead. You wanted me to make him disappear right?"

"Take him out of state and make sure he never comes back, not to _kill _him!" Reyna shouted through the phone.

Luke let out a scoff, "What's done is done."

"Annabeth too?"

"…. yes."

Reyna's eyes widened in horror. She was so shocked that the tears wouldn't even fall.

The phone in her hand dropped and clashed to the floor.

Her fingers tugged at her hair, "What have I done?…My gods..." her breathes were shaken. Her whole body shaken.

_Percy…._

_Oh my gods..._

* * *

Octavian watched at the sidelines as Reyna shook with horrified terror at what she had done. When she dropped the phone to the ground, he caught her when she collapsed.

He secretly loved Reyna, which was why he obeyed her every command and did her dirty work for her. All to get her to the place where she was.

At the top of everything.

He knew she wanted to be at the highest place in society and he swore to help her get there.

So seeing her suffer like this— he knew what he needed to do…what he had to do to make her acknowledge him.

There was one thing standing in the way of Reyna and her dream— Frederick Chase, President of Chase Industries.

* * *

Percy's eyes fluttered open.

"Percy! You're awake!"

He turned to see two electric blue eyes staring back at him.

"How did I get here?"

"Someone found you lying in a secluded alleyway and called 911— What happened to you? Did you get mugged?"

"No, I was…."

Percy's eyes shot wide.

"Annabeth.. Annabeth!" He said, trying to sit up and get out, but a sharp pain shot through his body, originating from his lower abdomen, "Damn it."

"I think you need rest, Percy. Nico will be here soon along with everybody else."

He shook his head and reached out to her arm, "No, Thalia. Annabeth..." he let out a groan, "Please..."

"Annabeth? I heard she's at the Beauregard hotel. I thought you guys broke up. You want me to call her here?"

Percy became even more frantic and tried to get out of the bed.

"Nurse! I need a nurse here!"

"I need to—…get to her!" His fist smashed against the bed railing. His teeth clenched.

A bunch of nurses came in and tried to hold Percy down.

They must have given him some kind of anesthetic because he was taken back into the darkness.

…against his will.

* * *

Annabeth opened her eyes. Her head felt it was being pierced by a thousand needles.

_Had she been drugged again?_

Her mind cleared further and she realized she was sitting in a chair with her wrists zip tied to the steel arm rests. She looked around and saw that she was in the middle of a room. It was dimly lighted, but Annabeth knew it was some kind of abandoned warehouse she was being kept in.

A few moments later, Luke and one other dark haired man walked in. Their footsteps echoed through the whole metal warehouse.

"Ah, Annabeth darling, you're awake!" Luke said to her with a lucid smile as he came closer.

Luke took her chin with his forefinger and thumb and pulled her face close to his, "You look sick, babe." His voice sounded eerily genuine.

He motioned to the other man beside him, "Don't worry— Ethan here will help you. He knows how to make you feel better. With his skill, I have been able to sedate and control the most vicious of girls." His smile creeped wider, "It's a valuable skill which nobody thinks possible. Do you know what it is, Annie?"

The blonde didn't answer, but simply narrowed her eyes at Ethan then at Luke.

Luke looked back with that sneering smirk of his, "… Hypnotism."

Annabeth's grey eyes widened and her fingers gripped tighter around the metal arm rests of the chair.

"Now for someone so calm as you— I wouldn't need to do this." Luke continued, "But you're quite renowned for your genius intelligence, my dear, so I have no choice but to take precautionary measures….that is, in case you have it in that head of yours to make an escape."

The blonde glared at the man with her cold, silver eyes.

Luke simply started chuckling and leaned over Annabeth so that his face was ever so close to hers.

"Brainwash, Annabeth... It may only have been possible in movies, but Ethan here can _actually _make it happen." His mouth dipped to her ear, "All your memories washed down the drain…"

Annabeth felt something sharp embed into the skin of her neck.

_Shit, they were drugging her again.._

Her breathes came fast and short and she tried to struggle uselessly against the ties on her wrists, but whatever Luke gave her, it started to kick in and soon her body became limp. Her mind—cloudy.

She barely saw the blurred image of a dark haired man coming closer to her. Her eyes went drowsy. A hand held her chin in place so that her eyes were forced to meet what was in front of her.

Two dark pits of eyes, swirled around and around until everything turned into darkness.

Her memories…they were like pictures drifting off away from her and she couldn't reach them.

Every one of them starting to wash away…

She struggled—battled the current in her mind wiping everything… If nothing, there was one memory she didn't want to lose..

_That memory…._

She needed to keep it.

She reached and reached— caught it

and the rest disappeared….

* * *

Luke watched as Ethan concentrated and did so again. Sweat beaded his brow. And after what seemed like hours, he clapped his hands in front of her and her head hung low.

"Did you make it work?"

"It was harder on this one, Luke. Her mind is strong. I don't know if I got it all."

Luke's lips turned up in a smirk, "Well, it doesn't matter. As long as she doesn't remember most of her life, she's going to be lost forever."

He leaned closer to her, "And she won't escape me not now...not ever"

**A/N:**

**In the next few chapters, things are gonna get uber intense and exciting. Do you guys want a preview? Because I'm feeling pretty generous today, Lol.  
Okay, okay I'll give it to you. Goodness, no need to yell :) **

**Here's a small snippet of the next chapter:**

_The driver got his keys and went over to his taxi car parked out in the lot and got in. He put the keys into the ignition and started the engine. He looked up and was about to start the car when he saw a man standing in his way. The taxi driver poked his head out of the window._

_ "Hey, you over there. Get out of the way!"_

_ The hooded man looked up and the driver flinched back a bit from the striking glare the man gave him. All in a blink of an eye, the man had come up to the driver's side of the car and had a strong hold of the driver's neck. The driver choked from his steel grip. The man let go of his neck and yanked the driver up by his collar, _

_"I'm not going to ask this again so listen. **Very** carefully—" His hood lifted slightly and in the shadow— two unrelenting green eyes pierced down at the taxi driver._

_ "Where is Annabeth Chase?"_

******Review, Favorite, and Follow **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Percy sat up suddenly awake from a dream.

He was in his own bed. In his own room.

_How did he get here?…_

"Knock, Knock." A voice came from the door.

He turned his head up and saw Nico standing there.

"Nico? How did?—"

"You've been in comatose for about a week. They kept you sedated then let you get discharged, since your wound is healing fairly quickly."

Percy looked down and saw that his abdomen was bandaged up.

"How long has it been since my discharge?"

"About two days."

Percy got out of bed and winced a bit from the dull throb rushing through his body.

"Woah, Perce. You should stay in bed for a while longer."

"I can't. I need to get to her."

"Who? Who are you talking about? Hey, Percy!—"

Percy ignored his friend and went as quickly as he could down the stairs. In the living room, Thalia was sitting on his couch, watching the news on TV.

Her electric blue eyes were wide in shock and glued to the screen.

"It has been reported that at eleven O' clock this morning, Frederick Chase, the president of Chase Industries, has passed away. He had been found not breathing at his office desk-"

Percy stopped and turned to look at the TV too.

Reyna appeared on the screen. It was a tape of her walking through crowds of reporters.

"Tell us your thoughts about your husband's death, Mrs. Chase."

"Are you going to take over Chase Industries?"

The reporters continued to crowd around her, but she ignored them and went on into the company building.

The news reporter continued speaking.

"It has also been reported that Annabeth Chase, the successor of Chase Industries and daughter to Frederick Chase, is now dead…."

A picture of Annabeth's face appeared on the screen.

"Her body was found in a lake near central park. And police are still investigating the case."

Thalia turned off the TV and put the remote next to her on the couch, before turning to Percy.

"Percy… I'm so sorry."

Percy's face remained stone cold and hard.

_No, there was a chance that Annabeth was still alive…He knew how Luke worked things..._

_But he had no lead on where she was whatsoever.._

His heart started beating faster. His breathing louder.

_Annabeth…please be alive…._

* * *

"Take her to my room. When I get back I expect her to still be in there, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You made certain she's dead to the public?"

"Yes. It's taken care of."

"Good."

The blonde man then walked out the front door and left the underling to deal with the golden haired girl lying unconscious on the floor of the warehouse.

**-line break-**

Annabeth woke up to see she was in a room. No metal walls. She was lying on a bed.

As she got up slowly, pain shot through her head. She felt worn and empty.

Flashes of images suddenly flashed through her head, almost too fast to process. Letting out a groan, her hand went up to hold her forehead.

Abduction.

Guy with scar over eye.

Brainwash.

She barely managed to grab onto her memories. A loud, exhaled breathe escaped her lips.

Next time, she knew she might not be so lucky.

A pair of green eyes flashed through her mind. She winced from the sharp throbbing that filled her head. And her heart started beating faster.

Annabeth got off the bed and tumbled to the floor. Her legs were still getting used to the weight of her body again.

_How long had she been unconscious?_

She crawled over to the desk on the other side of the room and struggled to get herself on her feet. Once she managed to do so, she looked to see that there was a computer with a printer next to it and a telephone set to the side of that. There were some other things, such as some paperwork and a cup full of pens.

There were no windows anywhere, so she didn't know what time of the day it was not to add the fact that the room was dimly lighted.

Footsteps approached—louder and louder— until they stopped right in front of her door. Annabeth got onto the bed again, pretending to be unconscious with her eyes closed, just as two men opened the door and walked in.

They both started talking and Annabeth knew right away that Luke was one of them and the other was the man who tried to steal her memories.

"How long until she's awake?" The voice that was Luke's asked.

"Usually it takes about a week. It's only been three days, so there's no need to worry."

"Nobody's looking for her anyways. I made sure the world thinks her dead now. Besides, she has no family to turn to now. Frederick Chase is dead."

Annabeth struggled to not move or make any noise at that. She bit the inside of her mouth hard.

_Dead?_

"Alright, you can go now, Ethan."

The door then closed and there was silence. Annabeth risked opening her eyes a bit to see Luke's back facing her. He was looking at something on his computer then turned and she immediately shut her eyes.

Footsteps approached her bedside and Annabeth's heartbeat grew faster and faster. A cool breathe fanned across her face which chilled down her spine.

She tried not to flinch in disgust as a hand grazed down her arm.

Suddenly a voice called from the door.

"Luke."

"What?" he said a bit annoyed form being interrupted.

"I have urgent news…

Percy Jackson— he's alive."

Footsteps.

More footsteps.

Then finally Annabeth was alone in the room.

She slowly opened her eyes then sat up on the bed. Amidst her frantic emotions, she quickly went over to the desk and thanked the gods that the computer was still logged in.

With only one thing on her mind…

She only needed to type in his first name to see that it was the most searched word on the google search engine.

Her grey eyes looked hard at the screen.

"Dad's… dead?"

* * *

Octavian went up to Reyna who was sitting at her desk.

"You asked for me?"

The brunette beauty looked up with her stern brown eyes, "Tell me the truth, Octavian. Who killed the president?"

The pale blonde simply looked into the distance with a blank look.

After what seemed to be a while, he spoke up.

"I knew he was in the way and I got rid of him, Miss Reyna. I've done what is right for both you and Master Aaron. And that's what I believe."

Reyna's eyes went wide, "Oh, my God."

"This is good for you, Reyna. You can take up the company and no one will be in your way. That's what you wanted right?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed as she looked up at Octavian, "Are you insane?"

Her breathes became shallow in her ascending disbelief at what had just been said and done.

—

Percy's fingers gripped tighter around the wheel of his car. His eyes were on his phone in his other hand.

Silena Beauregard, apparently one of Annabeth's friends, had called him. Annabeth had been on her way to the Beauregard hotel when she got abducted.

_"Once Annabeth found out the driver was taking her somewhere else, she took pictures with her phone and sent them to the last person she contacted—which was me."_

_"Pictures?"_

_"Yes, she took pictures with her phone and sent them to me. I tried calling her back, but I couldn't contact her after that."_

_"Silena, could you send me these photos?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

All the photos were a bit blurry, but in the photo that gave the back view of the driver Percy could see tattoos lining the man's arms and hands.

One tattoo stood out. It was a print of a trident with a star next to it.

Percy pressed hard on the gas pedal—his aquamarine eyes set straight on the road ahead of him.

* * *

The driver got his keys and went over to his taxi car parked out in the lot and got in. He put the keys into the ignition and started the engine. He looked up and was about to start the car when he saw a man standing in his way. The taxi driver poked his head out of the window.

"Hey, you over there. Get out of the way!"

The hooded man looked up and the driver flinched back a bit from the striking glare the man gave him. All in a blink of an eye, the man had come up to the driver's side of the car and had a strong hold of the driver's neck. The driver choked from his steel grip. The man let go of his neck and yanked the driver up by his collar,

"I'm not going to ask this again so listen. **Very** carefully—" His hood lifted slightly and in the shadow— two unrelenting green eyes pierced down at the taxi driver.

"Where is Annabeth Chase?"

"I— I don't know what you're talking about? I really don't, sir. I think you have the wrong person."

The man's hand tightened around the driver's neck, making him choke and struggle even more. His eyes became more wide with terror.

"Don't. Lie." Percy lifted up his phone screen up for him to see, "This is you driving—is it not?"

The driver's eyes widened even more, "That's me. But I have no idea who you're talking about— honest. I only do the driving."

"Driving for what?"

"Transporting the girls to where they're wanted."

Percy's eyes glared down even harder at the man.

"I have this all on tape. If you don't want me to take this to the police, **right now**—you're going to tell me where you took Annabeth Chase."

The man shook his head, "I can't. Really, they'll kick me out— "

Percy then pushed back his left sleeve, exposing his forearm. The man's eyes widened at what he saw.

"I took her to an abandoned police department building on the outskirts of New York. But she's probably not there anymore. They move girls around frequently so they can't be found easily. I swear, I'm telling the truth. Honest."

Percy then let go of the man's collar. The driver breathed hard from what just happened as Percy simply stood there for a moment longer before slamming the man's face into the wheel—knocking him out cold. He then reached over for the GPS connected to the taxi and took it off.

Recently searched routes— always handy.

Percy took the GPS and ran back to his car, sliding in to the driver's seat.

With his sea green eyes hard set on the road, he sped off onto the highway.

No matter what— he was going to find her

and bring her back.

* * *

Luke glared at the asian man in front of him.

"You idiot. I told you to wait until it was confirmed that the bastard was dead."

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Ethan said.

"Damn it to hell." Luke pinched the top of his nose bridge then let out a harsh sigh, "Take all the men you need and go after him. He's not someone to take lightly at all. Don't you dare to underestimate him."

"Why is that?"

Luke pursed his lips,"...He was Poseidon's first in command."

Ethan's eyes widened, "Poseidon?."

"Yeah, Reyna's brother brought him to Poseidon when he was only twelve, wanting to save the little bitch." Luke's pale blue eyes glazed over as his lips turned up in a smirk, "Which is why we had to drug him before assaulting him in the alleyway and also how he is the _only_ one who managed to put his mark over my eye."

* * *

Ethan left with his other men leaving Luke alone in his thoughts.

_Jackson that bastard_. _Always favored by everybody over him..._

_Every single time…_

_Every single day…_

_He would never forget the time he took the life of the boss._

Luke's fists clenched then he left to return to his room.

He opened the door to see an awake Annabeth at his desk with her grey eyes glaring straight at the screen.

"What? How are you awake?"

The golden haired beauty looked up at him, "Is it true?"

"What is?"

"Is my father— is he really dead?"

Luke's lips reached up at the end in a sly smirk, "You truly are something, Annabeth Chase."

"Answer me! Is my _father _dead?!"

Luke chuckled, "And what if he is— you're not going to remember it at all anyways. I'll make _sure_ of it this time."

Annabeth's grey eyes widened. Her teeth gritted together.

She couldn't forget.

She needed to go back home..

She needed to right the wrongs done to her and her father…

There was no time to be stuck here— brainwashed and locked up.

But it was no use, there was no getting out of this place. There was no getting out of here— this dark, dangerous business...

Her heart beat fast within her chest as men came to lead her out of the room again.

_Was there absolutely no way out?_

* * *

Percy crept through the building which looked abandoned. It was odd that there was even a building that was abandoned at all.

And yet each room he went by had different girls in them—all drugged and stripped almost bare.

No none of them…

_Where was she?_

As he walked further past the rooms, suddenly he was surrounded.

Men on all sides.

He figured Luke would send men over to take him down. Word must have spread fast.

_Five behind him..eight in front…_

_no weapons visible..._

Percy's sea green eyes blazed in the dim lighting of the building.

They came from all sides, but he swiped their feet from under them so that four of them came down to the ground. Percy then dodged a man's punch, letting the man sail into another man.

_Seven left…_

Percy mainly dodged and ducked the men's flailing attacks and tripped many of them. One he punched hard in the stomach making the man cough blood and fall hard to the floor.

The rest of the men looked with wide eyes at the man's inhumane strength and skill. Two with knives ran to attack him only to be flung to the floor and against the wall.

_one left…_

Percy turned slowly to the last man who had a gun pointed at him. Though the man meant to get him off guard—in a split second, Percy had jabbed up the man's arm right at the elbow so that his arm went at an awkward angle and the man let go of the gun. Percy picked up the gun and pointed it towards the man who was now clutching his arm.

With his hand suddenly around the man's neck, Percy whispered in a low voice to him,

"Grey eyes, blonde hair. You have ten seconds to respond before I crush your throat."

The man struggled and didn't respond. Percy dragged the man into a vacant room and duck taped the man to a chair. Once the man couldn't go anywhere, Percy pointed the gun at the man and didn't hesitate to shoot it at the man's leg.

The man screamed in pain.

Percy placed the gun point under the man's chin and lifted his face up to meet him again.

His stern hard green eyes burned the man to his very core, "Where. is. she?"

He tore off the duck tape off the man so that he could speak.

The man heaved in breathes— cold sweat breaking out across his forehead.

"If she's one of the more important ones, they must have taken her to the warehouse." The man coughed hard, "That's where they deal with more difficult girls."

Luke was going to keep Annabeth for himself. That's what he had said.

_So, she was probably going to be taken to the highest place..._

Percy grabbed the man's collar and jerked him forward so that his eyes glared straight into the man's.

"Where is the main auction taking place?"

The man didn't answer right away so Percy shook him harder around the collar.

"Where is it?" Percy said dangerously.

"It's…at his house…."

Percy let go of him and let his head loll down. The blood loss from the gun shot that Percy gave him must have made him go unconscious.

Percy looked down at the gun in his hand, then left the room—then the entire building completely. Thankfully without getting noticed.

As he got back into his car, Percy slammed his palm against the upper part of the wheel.

Luke's house. He's been there before—and it wasn't a place he wanted to go back to.

But there was a vey good chance that Annabeth was being kept there.

And he definitely had to get her back. If he didn't, there was no chance of getting her to forgive him.  
Percy just hoped he could get there in time.

**A/N: I know it's a Saturday, but I had some time today to edit and stuff. Also, I got a lot of "Update soon!" reviews. HAHa. Love ya guys.  
So here it is. **

**One of you said this is getting a bit Takenish. Lol, I guess that's true. I didn't realize that at all. But don't worry, after this abduction sort of thing gets resolved, there's going to be more romantic/drama stuff-meaning a lot more percabeth, which I know is everybody's favorite thing to read. So look forward to that, guys. **

******Expect an "Update soon!" :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Reyna sat at the head of the table—in the president's seat. It was a meeting and she was the stand in CEO of the company.

With Octavian behind her and all the important people before her, the meeting started.

Ultimately she had the last say in everything. That's what was great about the president's position. And though she got there by shameful means, she was too blinded by the fame, the power and the bright future that was set for her and her beloved son.

There was no turning back.

Frederick Chase was gone. So was his daughter.

There was no one to stand in her way anymore.

Yes, this is why she wanted from the beginning. Wasn't it?

* * *

Percy sent a text message on his phone and looked out from the window of his car. A huge glorious party was being held in Luke's mansion of a house.

He got out of his car and slipped the gun in his jacket. He walked as casually as possible to the doorway along with the crowd of people and slipped into the bathroom.

When he got out, he was dressed in a tuxedo that he stole from some random man he knocked unconscious against the toilet seat. As he buttoned up the suit jacket, he took a wine glass from a server and walked through the crowds standing and socializing in their high classes.

He waited, watching, searching for something off. Then- after a long, impatient while of sitting casually to himself, his eyes caught an asian man slipping into a hallway and in front of an elevator that led to the level upstairs.

Percy set down his glass and quietly, discreetly made his way to that elevator. He stood next to the man and when the elevator dinged and the doors opened, he went in after the man. The doors shut and they stood side by side. Percy's eyes caught sight of a small knife in the man's hand.

At the second floor, the elevator doors opened and Percy was the only one who stepped out. He straightened his tie and slipped his hand inside of his jacket, taking out a gun. He reloaded and cleared any obstruction from the barrel with swift, expert movements.

Luke's room was down the hall. Percy held the gun steady and in front of him as he approached the room.

He slid next to the doorway and listened to what was going on inside. Risking a peak inside, he saw Luke's back facing him and his hands all over a girl who was trapped in his forceful embrace. She looked drugged— oblivious to what was being done to her.

A glimpse of golden hair and in a rush of fury, Percy barged in, pointing the gun at Luke's head.

* * *

Luke put on his tie and then slid on his suit jacket. He then turned to the blonde lounging on his black leather couch. Her eyes were half-lidded and glazed over from the drugs given to her to make her more compliant for the brainwashing. She wore only one of his button up shirts which was not fully buttoned to the top—just how he liked it.

She was a hottie even drugged. Luke smirked and walked over to the girl, leaning over her so that he could look at her more closely. He rested both hands against the top of the couch and looked hungrily over the beauty under him— vulnerable to his will.

Luke lifted his hand and traced it lightly down her neck to the top buttons of her shirt.

"My dear Annabeth." he said, as he started to unbutton her shirt, "I think I have some time before I need to present myself to the guests."

Luke's lips pressed against the soft skin of her neck then down to the tops of her breasts. Then he leaned up to kiss her parted lips, finally unbuttoning the last of her shirt. His hands grabbed around her sides hungrily and up her slim waist.

The blonde didn't struggle against him.

Luke kept caressing and kissing her until— as he was about to slide off the lacy thin fabric of her underwear—cold metal touched the back of his head.

"Get off of her." A voice laced with deadly seriousness said behind him.

Luke got off the girl and turned to the man behind him. A smile soon crept on his face, "Percy. Back from the dead so soon, are we?"

Percy's green eyes glared and bore daggers through him a hundred times over. Then pain flashed across his green eyes looking over at the vulnerable drugged girl behind Luke.

"Yes, all thanks to you."

Luke grinned then turned to the golden haired girl, "Is she all you came for?"

He reached out and grabbed the girl by her hair, jerking her forward.

Percy launched out at him and punched him in the stomach with the hilt of his gun, then aimed the gun right at his temple, "Don't you dare touch her again."

Luke snickered, "She's mine and will always be mine to keep, Jackson. Don't go stealing things that aren't yours to have."

With one quick movement, Luke elbowed Percy right where his knife injury was. Percy gritted his teeth to keep from yelling out in pain. Luke then kneed Percy hard in the stomach, making him tumble over to the floor.

Pain erupted from his abdomen and surged through Percy's body. He coughed up blood then lifted his head to see Luke with his gun pointed at him.

"This time, I'm going to make sure you stay dead, Percy Jackson."

Luke's finger rested over the trigger and a gun shot sound rang in the air. Percy's heart froze and his blood seemed to freeze in his veins.

There was no movement.

Just silence.

Until Percy looked up at Luke.

His pale blue eyes widened as he looked down to see a hole in his chest. The gun in his hand dropped to the floor and soon he followed— his body clashing to the floor with a loud thud that reverberated throughout the whole room.

In the doorway of the room stood a brown haired olive skinned guy with a gun outstretched in front of him.

"I brought the FBI just like you said. But I might have liked a phone call better than just a text, Percy."

Percy sighed in relief, "Thanks, Nico. I owe you one." He got up, clutching his abdomen, "The main auction is probably being held in the basement. Get the FBI over there."

Nico nodded then left the room, leaving Percy there.

Percy looked over to the grey eyed girl lying drugged and unconscious on the couch and ran over to her—ignoring his wound which reopened from Luke's hits.

His breathes became soft and his heart almost stopped seeing her there. Who knows what Luke did to her.

"She's good as gone." A husky, weak voice said behind him.

Percy turned with intense green eyes struck livid, "I'll be the judge of that."

Luke cackled in bloody coughs, then his breathes became heavy, "Shoot me, Percy."

Percy's eyes narrowed at the man lying on the wooden floor, arms outstretched.

Luke's pale blue eyes looked up to him, "More honorable death to be shot by you, my rival-... a fellow poseidon."

Percy picked up the gun from the floor then went over slowly to Luke's body. He raised the gun to Luke's heart.

"Gladly." Then he shot two times.

* * *

Percy's attention went back to the blonde still drugged on the couch. He went to her and let his hand lightly touch her neck. She was still alive from the slight pulse he felt. An overdose of drugs could have almost killed her. She was definitely lucky.

His hand trailed up to hold her cheek. Percy tried to keep his hand from shaking as he buttoned up her shirt again. He then pulled off his jacket and put it around her before lifting her gently up into his arms— holding her lightweight body close to him.

Percy walked out of the room into the rustle and loud noises coming from the floor downstairs. The party was ruined. Police were everywhere.

But all those noises seemed to drown out as Percy carried her down the stairs—one step at a time.

Paramedics came over and took her from his arms to get her in the ambulance and to the hospital along with the other girls found in the basement. Percy watched as both sellers and buyers were handcuffed and taken away. He watched as they took Luke's body out and confirmed that he was dead. Nico joined him and clasped him on the back.

"Good Job, Percy. Though you could have asked for my help earlier."

Percy looked over at his friend, "Sorry, man. But you know how I am. I like to work alone."

Nico let out a sigh, "Yeah, I know you do. But sometimes, Percy, you will need someone else by your side."

* * *

Her eyes opened and Thalia felt relief seeing that the drug had lifted the cloud from her eyes. The blonde's normal striking grey eyes sparkled bright in the morning light that filled the hospital room.

"Annabeth, you're awake!" Thalia said with a smile.

Annabeth simply looked over at the jet black haired woman standing near her bed.

Her brows furrowed, "Who?"

"You, Annabeth."

She shook her head, "No, I meant…who are you?"

Thalia'e eyes became worried as she took a hold of the blonde's arm, "Annabeth, it's me, Thalia. We met at the bar."

The blonde's eyes narrowed down and her brow furrowed,

"Sorry...I-"

Thalia held her hand in hers, "What? What is it, Annabeth?"

"I just...don't remember anything at all."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"You don't remember anything at all? Like what happened before you blacked out?"

"What? No, nothing... I don't even know who I am."

"Oh gods. I'm going to go and call a doctor." Thalia said as she left the room.

"Wait.—" Annabeth's voice stopped her, making her turn around. "Percy. Percy Jackson."

Thalia's eyes widened, "What? Percy? Do you remember him?"

"No, it's just that. That's the only name I remember."

Thalia let out a breathe and gave a fake smile to the girl, "That's great, Annabeth. I'm going to go get the doctor alright? I'll be right back."

Then she left, leaving the blonde to wallow in her empty, washed away thoughts and memories.

* * *

Thalia walked out of the hospital door and saw Percy sitting on the bench next to her with bandages wrapping around his torso, because of his reopened wound.

She went and sat down next to him.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"The doctor's checking on her. He says there's no way that her brain could have been damaged in anyway from the drug."

"Damaged?" Percy said looking up at her.

"She's lost all her memory."

Percy sat back with widened eyes in disbelief.

Thalia's hand reached over to hold Percy's arm, "I didn't tell the doctor this, but. She remembers one thing."

Percy's green eyes looked straight into Thalia's, waiting for her answer.

"Your name."

* * *

Thalia insisted Annabeth to stay at her place for the time being after she could be discharged. The only ones who knew that the Frederick Chase's daughter was alive was Thalia, Percy, Nico and her lawyer, Solace.

Nico stood with her as she talked with Percy.

"Why won't you go and see her? I know you want to."

"I can't."

"I don't understand. Why are you running away from her? She remembers _you_."

Nico reached out to hold Thalia's arm, "Hey hey, we're in a hospital you two. Keep it down."

Thalia let out a hard sigh and walked away from Percy, making Nico follow her.

Percy simply stood there, next to the door where Annabeth was. His sad green eyes turned to the door.

He let out a tired sigh.

* * *

Percy sat at the bar, drinking a bourbon. His thoughts were interrupted when a jet black haired woman sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you last time. I was out of line."

Percy gave her a soft smile, "It's fine, Thalia."

"Are you going to tell me the reason now?"

Percy took another sip of his drink, "I can't do it. If she doesn't remember anything, then all the better. I don't have the right to come into her life again... " He ran his fingers through his raven hair, "After what I did to her? ...How could I, Thalia?"

"Gods, you idiot." Thalia let out a sigh, "You really do love her, don't you?"

He ran his fingers through his raven black hair again then took another sip. His green set eyes looked hard at his drink then up at Thalia, "Yeah.." His lips broke out into a soft smile, "I really do."

* * *

William Solace sat in the press conference that Reyna held for the company.

They were going to make her the new official president, since there was no other successor in line.

The press was going wild over this.

Solace couldn't let this happen though. Miss Chase was still alive, but her memories were gone—wiped clean.

He knew that there was only one man who could possibly bring her memories back—her previous lover. A player.

He didn't want to depend on a man like Percy Jackson, but he had no choice. It was probably the only best chance he could get to saving the company from Reyna.

* * *

Reyna smiled to the press and then walked off the podium.

"Excellent speech, ma'am." Octavian said as he and other men followed her out of the room.

"Thank you."

"And also, ma'am. It has come to my ears that Luke Castellan has died."

Reyna turned with wide eyes to the man beside her, "What?"

"He's dead. Shot down by the police. They found out about his illegal hobby of selling prostitutes."

Reyna stayed quiet as she walked on to the company car.

It couldn't have just been the police. There was only one person capable of taking down Luke Castellan—but that person was dead. Was he not?

_Percy Jackson…._

* * *

"Thanks for meeting with me."

"No problem" Percy said to the formal suited man sitting in front of him.

"I'll get straight to the point." Solace said, taking a sip of his coffee, "I need your help saving Chase Industries."

"What?"

"you're the only person she remembers. I need you to help Annabeth take over Chase Industries like she should."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I know you want revenge on Mrs. Arellano."

Percy was silent for a moment. His sea green eyes looked down at his coffee in his hands.

The lawyer was wrong about his want for revenge. He knew deep in his heart that _that _revenge had meant less and less to him ever since he started dating Annabeth.

If he was going to do this, it would be for the opposite reasons— to help Annabeth get to the top. It was the least he could do for her.

"There's no other person but you who can do it."

"Alright, I will." Percy said finally.

"After this favor though. I have one other thing to require of you."

"And what is that?"

"That you stay away from Miss Chase once she has achieved her goal."

Percy gave the man a smile, "Fair enough."

**-line break-**

* * *

His raven hair rushed back from his handsome face as he walked up to Thalia's apartment.

Thalia answered the door seconds after he knocked.

"Percy?"

"I'm here for Annabeth."

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Thalia."

Thalia looked at him strangely and was about to say something, but was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Thalia, who is it?" a sweet voice called from behind her.

Percy's heart skipped a beat in his chest and his head felt lightheaded.

A golden haired girl came down the stairs in yoga pants and a form fitting grey tee. Percy felt as he did when she walked past him for the first time in the hospital. Her grey, silvery striking eyes looked even more alive and beautiful than before.

He froze seeing her. Annabeth went up to them and looked over at him, still standing in the doorway.

"Annabeth, this is Percy."

"Percy?"

Having her say his name, it was music to his ears.

His lips turned up in a content smile.

Her face brightened up and she looked further at the man in the doorway. She then ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, successfully taking him off guard.

"Percy!" she hugged him then pulled away to look him full on. Her hand went up to hold the side of his face. Percy visibly relaxed from her touch.

"You're here." she said with a genuine, beautiful smile that melted him inside.

"How do you remember me?"

Annabeth gave him another smile, "You're the only face I remember."

Percy's a sensation in his chest which made it feel tight. He reached out to hold her face, "I'm glad." He said then gave her a genuine sweet smile.  
"I'm glad you remember."

**A/N: Until next time peeps.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Percy sat next to Annabeth on the couch. She watched TV with the coffee mug in her hand. If you didn't know anything, you would think that she was still the business savvy, strong willed Annabeth Chase with her flowing golden hair and full pink lips. Her lemony scent was also still the same. She casuallyleaned in closer to him, making his heart beat faster and that same tightening sensation in his chest return.

There was another reason he had decided to go along with Solace's proposal. It was to get Annabeth her rightful place in the company, yes—but secretly he knew that he also just wanted to be with her. This gave him an excuse to be with her

every second,

every minute, of the day.

He let his hand brush through her hair in a comforting lovable way.

Percy couldn't help but wonder—if he had gotten to her a little later…would it have been too late?

He unconsciously brought her closer to him—never, ever wanting to let go.

Annabeth looked up at him and gave him another smile—another gentle, sweet smile. She lifted up her hand and ran her own fingers through his raven black hair. Her other hand held his chin so that he looked at her.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much. You should go—get some sleep."

She nodded, turned off the TV and got off the couch. Her eyes went back to him and she leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Percy was stunned to say the least. The sudden feel of her lips on his was as blissful as he remembered.

She pulled away quicker than he wanted, "Goodnight, Percy."

And with that she went upstairs to go to bed.

He stayed sitting there with his coffee in his hands.

"I can't say that I'm not jealous of her." Thalia said, walking from the kitchen.

Percy turned up to her, "Thals—"

"I have never seen anyone love like you love Annabeth. You didn't even act like this with Reyna, Perce. I'm happy for you.." she said with a smile, "I really am."

He returned the smile, then looked down at his hands, "It's not going to be like this forever."

"What do you mean?" Thalia's brows furrowed together-her electric blue eyes narrowed.

"Soon, she's going to remember and she's going to hate me when the time comes…And I'll deserve it."

"Percy..That's just —"

"So that's why," he said, cutting her off, "I'm going to enjoy every second I have with her _now_. I'm going to take every second of happiness I can get with her before it's over. It's selfish, I know. But, I swear, I..I need her."

Thalia sat on the couch next to him, "Well then, you better keep to that. Simply being around her will help trigger some memories—if not all." She put a hand on his shoulder, "She'll need you too, Percy. I know it. no matter what."

Percy placed a hand on her knee, "And if you don't mind, I'm taking Annabeth back to my apartment. Some of her things are still there anyways."

"Yeah, sure. I think that's a great idea."

"Thanks, Thals."

She nodded and then smiled, "No problem."

Reyna sat in front of the press. Flashes of photos were taken everywhere. She was the new president of Chase Industries, after all. And she wasn't planning to leave any time soon.

She flashed a smile to the paparazzi before reporters started asking questions.

"Mrs. Chase, are you sure in your abilities to take over the company?"

"Yes, I am. Even if I wasn't able, I would still gladly hold the position of an interim CEO until the board selected another. It's the least I could do after my husband's death— may he rest in peace." She let her voice break a bit at the last part.

More camera flashes.

Her caramel eyes looked back at the press. They feigned sadness.

The TV screen shut down. Percy looked from the couch to the jet black haired woman with the remote control in her hand.

She raised it then threw it on the couch next to him, "Less watching. More doing, Percy. I don't even know why you're torturing yourself by listening to that witch's voice."

He let out a sigh, "Well, I need to be aware of what's going on out there, don't I?"

"I guess."

"Is Annabeth still sleeping?"

"She's taking a shower."

At that moment, Annabeth came down with a towel wrapped about her.

"She _was_ taking a shower." Thalia added with a amused smirk from seeing Percy's flushed face.

"Thalia, I can't find my grey sweater. You know where it went?" She bit her bottom lip adorably like she always did when troubled about something. Some things really never changed.

Percy's eyes tried not to dip down from Annabeth's face, as Thalia went upstairs to go find her sweatshirt.

Annabeth turned to Percy and gave him a warm, bright smile, "Good morning."

He lightly chuckled, "Morning." Standing up he went up to her, "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Well, I'm ready whenever you are."

She gave him a genuine smile, "Alright."

Thalia then came down with the shirt. She lifted it up, "Found it."

* * *

Annabeth held her bag in front of her as she walked up the steps to Percy's apartment. Percy walked up close behind. She suddenly stopped right in front of his doorway.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, sorry." She started saying, pushing her hair away from her face, "It's just that something about this place feels familiar."

He smiled, "Well, that's because you've lived here before." he said as he opened the door open for her into the apartment.

She walked in and set her bag on the couch in the living room.

Percy came up behind her as she looked around.

"Remember anything?"

She shook her head, "Not much."

He let out a soft breathe then kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry. We'll get your memories" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She turned her head up to him and smiled, "I'm glad I have you with me."

"Me too." he looked lovingly at her then smiled once more.

"I know we just had breakfast at Thalia's, but..you want anything to eat?"

"I'll have some coffee." she said as he led her over to the kitchen. Annabeth sat at the dining counter and rested her cheek on her palms, watching Percy make her coffee. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. She smiled back in such an endearing way, it melted Percy inside.

It was happiness he felt— warm, bright and golden.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." he set a coffee mug in front of her and she took it gratefully.

"What kind of a person was I before?"

He leaned over the counter to be closer to her, "Well. You were definitely special."

Her perfectly knitted brows raised up, "That's it? That's all you got to say." she pushed him lightly.

He laughed then looked her in the eyes again, "You were strong, beautiful and driven."

"Really? I heard I was a bitch."

Percy broke out into laughter.

"What?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, but a smile was on her lips, "Is it true?"

He shook his head, then calmed down, "You'll have to figure that out yourself."

She pursed her lips, "That's your excuse for everything." She turned to him, "At least tell me how we first met."

He took a sip of her coffee, "I saved your life on a plane. That's how we met."

Her silver grey eyes narrowed as if trying to remember, "We met on a plane?" her brow quirked up.

Percy chuckled, "Yes, romantic, right?"

This time she laughed. He loved making her laugh. It was the most beautiful thing to hear.

She took another sip of her coffee, "So, what now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, what happens now?"

"Taking Reyna on in the company is too risky at the moment. Right now, we stand low for a bit until you recover a bit more with me." His warm green eyes looked at her with utmost sincerity, "But, either way, you're going to have to go back to your father's company eventually."

She smiled, then reached up to his face with her hand, "Can't we just leave my step mother to run the company? We can live together somewhere else. Away from everything."

It sounded like a dream to Percy. But he couldn't take this away from her—that would be too selfish.

He owed it to her to help her get her father's company back.

After all he done, it was the least he could do.

He reached up to hold her hand which touched his cheek, "Maybe, when you have all your memories and you still want to get away, I'll be more than glad to go away with you, Annabeth."

She gave him a smile, "Thank you, Percy. I don't know what I would do without you."

He closed his eyes and let himself lean into her palm. He then opened his eyes and smiled, "No need to thank me, Annabeth."

Her other hand went up to gently push away the slight raven curls at the top of his head, "I also forgot to thank you for saving me from those people who took my memories."

Percy came around the counter and placed his hands on her waist then easily set her up on top of the marble counter.

"I think you forget one very important thing along with your memories." he said looking up at her.

She smiled then rested her arms around his neck, "Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"That I would do anything to get to you—wherever you are— even if you hate me."

"I would never hate you." She said, grazing his face with her slender fingers.

He smiled wide then leaned up to kiss her on the lips once, then twice—a bit longer. Her sweet, lovely pink lips. He could kiss them all day if he could.

Her fingers went down to curl around the collar of his shirt then pull him closer. It was absolute bliss. Kiss after kiss. His heart fluttered in his chest whenever she kissed him back. His hand ran up her side, under her grey sweater.

She pulled away first and set a hand on his chest, "Wait, I have just one other question."

"Of course."

"How in the world did you track me down, take down the whole business—all by yourself?" her grey eyes looked straight into his.

She definitely didn't lose any of her former intelligence either.

He shrugged, "I just managed to do it."

"Percy, the FBI tried many times to get to that man and that underground business. I know, Thalia told me."

"They weren't as desperate as I was."

She reached out to hold his arm, "Percy." he looked up at her again, "I know there's more to it than just that."

Percy let out a sigh, "You really want to know?"

She gave him a nod-her grey eyes set on him.

"Well...When I was about twelve, I was part of a high ranking, renowned gang organization called the Poseidon—I was the boss's second in command."

"So, that's you know how to-?"

"Kill? Yeah." He looked straight into her beautiful eyes and gave her a small smile, "I know how to track people very well—assassinate them. Annabeth, you have to understand, it's a part of my past that I am definitely not proud of."

Annabeth's grey eyes looked back at him with interest at what he was saying, "How'd you get involved?"

"To save a girl I loved a long time ago. They were going to sell her into the same business that you were involved in. So I confronted the boss. He, I guess, wanted me as part of his gang and agreed to let her go if I swore my allegiance."

"My God…How did you get out?"

"I didn't...The boss was killed."

"By who?"

"Me."

Her eyes widened, "You did?"

"Yeah. He was going to break my deal with him. He was going to get to the love of my life and I wasn't going to let that happen. So I succeeded as next in line, but, by that time, I was thoroughly done with the gang—so, I left... Some gang members came for me, tracked me down. But they never got to me. Your abductor, Luke. He was one of them. He knew I killed the boss, so he came after me and I … gave him that scar over his eye."

_"You touch her and I will not stop until you are dead at my feet."_

_"Now, now. Let's not get so riled up, kid. That much anger can be used to so much better use." The man crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll tell you what— I won't touch that little brown haired girlfriend of yours, but in return, you have to join this gang."_

_The little boy's green eyes looked hard at the man. He didn't know if it was minutes before he responded._

_Finally he yielded,_

_ "Deal."_

Annabeth took it all in with her silver grey eyes looking straight into Percy's. After he told her everything, she let out a soft, slight breathe.

"You must have really loved that girl."

"I did."

"Did you see her again?"

"Yeah, but.. things—they didn't work out for us."

After a moment of simply looking at Percy, Annabeth reached out and touched his shoulder in a reassuring way.

"That's sort of sad. You went through all that for nothing."

He smiled then kissed her, "I sort of starting to like the nice, clueless, without-her-memories Annabeth"

She playfully slapped his arm, making him let out a chuckle. "I seriously could not have been that bitchy."

That made him chuckle even more. She scrunched her nose and her brows furrowed-her glare on him. Percy then wrapped his arm around her, still laughing, "Don't worry about it. As much as I hate to say it, a lot of guys thought that attitude was pretty damn hot."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what I thought when I saw you on the plane."

She pushed him lightly in a playful manner as he laughed.

He caught both her hands, "But, in all seriousness, don't worry about it. You were the chairman's daughter. You're able to be mean to people."

"I still feel bad."

His smile was endearing and sweet. With his hands still holding both of hers, he pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips.  
"Do you feel better?" he said against her lips.

She smiled, then kissed him back, "Slightly."

* * *

Reyna punched in the passcode to her front door to the mansion. The house felt empty. She gave her coat to a maid then walked up the stairs to Aaron's room.

Her son was under the covers sleeping. His face looked so innocent and happy. So opposite of her. She had done so many things— things she was admittedly ashamed of. But seeing her son lying there—knowing that all those things were done for him.

It was all worth it.

She lovingly brushed away his hair from his face, then walked out of his room.

Reyna looked at the other end of the hall where Annabeth's old room was, then turned to go back downstairs.

No matter what, she had to protect Aaron's future—her future.

* * *

Arms wrapped around her neck.

A soft breathe against her cheek.

A smile appeared on her face.

"Hey." a silky, deep voice said near her ear.

"Hey." she said turning to look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Sketching." She looked down at her notebook then back up to him.

"I didn't know you drew."

"I didn't either—until I picked up a piece of paper and pencil a few minutes ago." she smiled.

Percy lightly bit on her ear, "I learn new things about you every day."

She laughed as he planted kisses down her neck, "If this is how you get a girl, I think you need a change of tactic, Percy."

He got on the couch with her and leaned further towards her. He took the notebook away from her and put it on the coffee table before trapping her in between his arms against the tops of the cushions.

Percy gave her a sly smile, "Oh really."

Annabeth gave him a smirk of her own, before grabbing him around the collar of his shirt and pulling him to her. Their lips crashed together.

Her fingers slipped under the fabric of his collar and she undid each button—one by one. Percy's hands went to her waist and his fingers slipped under her shirt, running up the delicious sides of her waist.

She finally got the shirt off. Her fingers ran gently over his chest. Percy's lips went down to her neck, but all of a sudden she sat up, making him sit on the couch next to her. She got on him, straddling his waist-successfully taking him off guard.

He looked at her, but her eyes were distracted by something else.

"Oh gods." She said under her breathe, then gently ran her fingers over his chest and abdomen.

He sat still, knowing what she was seeing.

Scars from knife fights.

Gun shot wounds.

His eyes were on her as she examined his scars. There was history in his scars. Some honorable, some disgraceful.

And he let her see all of it. Her grey eyes scanned over his body with shock.

Percy gasped a bit when her fingers brushed over the stab wound, Luke had given him. It was just beginning to leave a scar.

"Percy, please tell me you didn't get this because of me."

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, "No, it wasn't. I was already a target like you. Don't worry about it."

She shook her head, "Who-who wanted us killed? Thalia wouldn't tell me."

Percy's eyes darkened. He didn't respond for a while until Annabeth reached up to hold his face in a loving way.

He took her hand and held it close, "Reyna, your stepmother."

"Why would she do that?"

Percy raised his hand and gently brushed away the golden strands of her hair away from her face, "Once your memories return, you'll understand everything."

She looked as if she wasn't going to drop the subject, but thought better and gave him a small smile. Annabeth then let out a sigh—her eyes went down to his scarred body again.

Sadness filled her eyes again and a slight grimace replaced her smile.

Percy then lifted her chin and kissed her again. He kissed her again and again and again.

"Don't worry about it." he said between kisses.

He got on her this time and reached his hand up her shirt and up her waist. His lips caressed hers as he slid off her shirt, leaving her in her plaid pajama pants and bra. His lips dipped down her neck and over her collar bone. Her breathes became heavy and quick as he kissed over the tops of her breasts then down the line of her stomach.

Percy knew he should have stopped at that moment, but he just kept going. She was intoxicating.

He picked her up from the couch then carried her across the living room and up the stairs. He kicked his bedroom door open and let her crash on the bed with him on top of her. His elbows holding him up as to not crush her. Her fingers got to the buttons of his jeans as he kissed her behind her ear.

"Annabeth." He said her name between kisses.

She reached up behind his neck to tug on his raven hair and brought his lips where hers were again.

"I love you." Percy said against her soft, pink lips, "Don't ever forget it.."

**A/N: Tanks for the REVIEWS! Makes me sooo happy! If you like this story, Don't forget to favorite and follow!**

**By a show of hands does anyone feel sympathy for Reyna?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, me neither. Hahaha.**

**Until next time, lovelies :DDD**


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth woke up to find herself in Percy's bed with his arms comfortably around her bare waist.

She looked over to see Percy still sleeping with soft breathes in and out.

With a slight smile, she leaned over and kissed his forehead before getting out of the bed and putting on her plaid pj pants and a white pocket tee.

She went over to the bathroom to wash up. Annabeth splashed water on her face to wake herself up a bit more. She suddenly had the worst head ache. She was sure she didn't drink at all yesterday for her to have a hangover. So why did…

She grimaced and held her forehead. Everything was shaking, twirling.

She could hear voices.

Voices?

Or—a memory?

_"Percy, just..let me be with you…here. That's all I ask." _

_Was that her speaking?_

_The man in front of her smirked. His green radiant eyes looking straight into hers, _

_"Why would I? The person I want is Reyna...not you."_

Annabeth knocked over things on the bathroom counter, making things crash onto the floor. Her head was throbbing like crazy and it wasn't stopping. she couldn't make sense of anything.

_"So, I really was just one of the other girls, huh."_

She slammed her fist into the mirror. A loud crack then shattering of glass.

_"Yeah...you were."_

She felt two strong arms wrap around her. She struggled against them, but they were resistant.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

The voice was like it was underwater. All she could really hear was the ringing. And the voices. Or memories. She didn't know.

The pain was too much.

Eventually, it receded. Someone's calming words reverberating through her head. Her own heavy, fast breathes were now audible. Her head ache dulled down so that she now felt the sharp cuts on her hand from punching the glass mirror.

Percy's arms were still around her.

"Annabeth?"

Her heavy breathes heaved in and out. She simply turned to him and looked up at him with her grey eyes.

"I don't know what happened, Percy. My head just started hurting like crazy."

She didn't tell him about the memory—at least she thought it was a memory.

His hand lifted up to hold her face gently, "It's fine. Now let's get your hand fixed."

Annabeth let him bandage her bloody knuckles.

* * *

Percy watched Annabeth as he set drinks in front of customers. He figured it was okay to bring her outside. She chatted away with Thalia. Percy didn't know what they were talking about because the bar was pretty busy today. But every so often, Annabeth would look over at him and give him a smile which would immediately make his heart thump loud in his chest. He would smile back then serve another customer.

She made his day brighter. With her soft grey eyes.

Percy slowly got caught up in his thoughts as he wiped down the glasses. Annabeth's major head aches weren't anything to brush off as nothing. Hurting her hand in a frenzy.

He knew deep inside that she was going to remember everything— very soon.

He felt someone touch his arm, making him look up to a pair of two gray eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked with genuine concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She brushed his hair away from his face in a sweet gesture then held his cheek, "Hurry up and finish your shift."

He smiled a sweet smile, "Okay."

* * *

_Two black pits of eyes._

_A flash of color, then nothing—just darkness._

_Another set of eyes. The color pale blue. One eye had a scar ripped down across it, marring the man's handsome face._

_His lips were turned up in a wide smirk._

_"Don't worry, Annabeth. I'll always be here for _**_you_**_."_

Annabeth sat up in the bed she was in, sweat beading her forehead.

Her heart beat fast and rhythmic. Her breathes loud and heavy.

"Hey, you okay?" A husky deep voice whispered next to her. "Annabeth." She felt a hand touch her arm, it calmed her almost instantly.

Annabeth turned to him and gave him small smile, "Sorry I woke you." She held the hand that was touching her arm, "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

He seemed hesitant for a second, then gave her a sleepy smile laying his head back down to sleep.

She looked down at him, running her fingers through his hair in habit. Annabeth had grown to love being by his side.

She knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep any time soon, so she got out of the covers and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat at the island counter taking sip after sip out of her mug.

Something had been bugging her for a while now.

Why had Reyna, who was supposedly her step mother, targeted both her and Percy?

The woman must have a good reason to do so.

Had she and Percy done something wrong? She also knew from the google search engine that her father was dead—the father she remembered nothing of.

She had so many questions left unanswered.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist in a gently embrace.

"Hey, you should go to sleep."

"I can't sleep when you can't sleep. It makes me nervous."

She smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

"What's on your mind?"

"I don't know. A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Things that would be answered if I had my memories."

"Oh."

"Can't you let me meet with Reyna? I want to talk to her. I think it will help me get my memories back"

"I don't think that's a good—"

"Please, Percy? She's my stepmother and she doesn't even know I'm still alive."

"I mean..."

"Please?"

Percy pressed his lips together then nodded, "Alright, we'll make our appearance at the next press conference."

She smiled then kissed him once on the cheek, "Thanks Percy."

It was a simple gesture, but his cheek was still on fire by the time he got back to bed.

* * *

"Reyna you have to hold a meeting. People are starting to question your capabilities."

"My capabilities? What of it?" Reyna turned in her desk chair towards Octavian.

"You almost lost half of the company stock. The board is wondering whether or not you can handle this position."

She glare down at the paperwork on her desk, "Fine, schedule a conference as fast as possible."

He gave a nod then walked out of the office.

* * *

Reyna sat at the front of a great road of reporters.

She tried to answer as many as she could, but was soon tired of the countless questions which seemed to be all and the same.

"Do you think the board will approve of you at the next meeting?"

"I'm keeping an open mind to the possibilities, but—"

Just at that moment the back doors opened and who Reyna saw there struck her dumb silent.

All the reporters turned and immediately a frenzy of photos and crowds moved towards the back of the room. Security guards had to come in and stop them.

Reyna couldn't get herself to say anything. Her heart felt frozen in her chest. Her eyes remained wide.

Because there, standing at the door was her golden haired daughter, looking more alive than ever and another person standing beside her. Her eyes widened even more seeing the raven haired man— alive.

Both, alive.

The woman with the golden hair simply passed through the crowds, seeming totally oblivious to the reporters. She was walking slowly towards Reyna.

When she was only but a few feet away from her, the girl's lips turned up into a smile, "Mother, it's been a while."

* * *

"Ho—how is this possible?" Reyna came up to her and hugged her. Reporters were taking pictures left and right.

She knew what the next newspaper would say:

**Daughter of Chase Industries Alive and Well**

Reyna looked over Annabeth's shoulder and saw Percy simply standing there with his hands in his pockets. He gave her a smile, she would have thought to be genuine if she didn't know better.

The smile disappeared and only his eyes pierced through hers.

"I was abducted, but Percy found me." Annabeth said with a smile when she pulled away from her.

What were they doing here?

Did they both want revenge?

This ruined all her plans. How could this be happening?

"Excuse me for a second." Annabeth said to her before going up to the podium where Reyna had just been.

Flashes of pictures were taken as Annabeth started to speak.

"Hello, everyone. I know it must be a shock to you all that I'm here. I know you all thought me dead, but sadly I had been abducted. I won't say why or by who since all those things don't matter anymore. The perpetrator is dead and gone. I've recovered fully and have come here to say that I am fully ready to take over my father's company. Thank you." Then she left the stand, instigating a rouse of noise from the crowds of reporters wanting more questions from her.

The guards helped her through the crowds and out of the building. All the reporters followed.

Percy turned to Reyna, "You look well, Reyna." He said with another unnerving smile.

She leaned closer to him and grabbed his collar, "Cut the crap, Percy. How are you alive?"

"Why? Did you miss me?"

"What do you want from me?" Reyna said her voice raised.

"It's not what I want from you, it's what I want from Annabeth."

She scoffed, "and what exactly can Annabeth possibly give you?"

"Forgiveness." he said with his green eyes looking straight into hers.

Reyna's lips pressed together in a tight line, her brown eyes looked back at him. "Forgiveness? Ha, don't make me laugh, Jackson. You don't deserve any forgiveness."

"You're right. I don't." He slid his hands in his jean pockets then turned to leave, "But, it's worth taking a shot—is it not?"

He then smiled at the thought, before walking away and out the room, leaving the brunette standing there alone and wide eyed.

* * *

Guards kept the reporters away from her as she stepped inside the elevator of the company building. Solace followed after her. She felt the elevator rise up, heard the bell dinged and the elevator doors opened. Annabeth stepped out and walked left to where the glass rails lined a donut shaped level. The golden haired girl got many weird cursory glances from the employees passing by.

Solace gestured towards the door at the end of a hallway, "Your old office, Miss."

Annabeth reached over and pushed the doors open to a grand office. Her name was imprinted on a plaque that was set on her desk. Couches lined the middle facing a widescreen TV fit on the wall. She walked past the couches and to her desk, running her fingers over the embedded letters of her name. She then went around to sit in her desk chair.

Solace smiled, "Welcome back, Miss Chase."

She took a deep breathe then looked to the stack of papers in front of her, "Oh gods."

"Do you need help with those, miss?"

"No, It's fine. Thank you, Solace. That will be all." she said with a smile.

He looked a bit taken back for a second, then dipped his head with a nod, soon leaving the room.

Annabeth sifted through the paperwork. She didn't understand what these business/finance stuff were one bit. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Need help?"

She looked up and smiled, "I could use some, yes."

The raven haired man smiled back and went up to her desk, picked up the paperwork out of her desk, "Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner. The reporters are crazy out there."

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what's gotten them so worked up." Annabeth shook her head in a playful manner, "I mean, I just came back from the dead. There's nothing to be all that hyped up about."

Percy chuckled at her sarcasm then leaned over to kiss her, "I agree."

* * *

Reyna watched from her wide window that circled three fourths of her office on the twelfth floor. Annabeth walked out of the building with her arm hooked around Percy's and her head leaned endearingly against his shoulder as he called for a taxi.

Something made her chest tight and knees weak. He was smiling. Not a player smile, but a real one. A genuine one. Sweet and warm. All for her— Annabeth.

There was a time when he had given her that smile. It was a time when all betrayal and hate didn't exist.

She longed for that time, desperately. But there was no turning back now.

* * *

Annabeth let herself collapse on the bed, then blew raspberry, "I'm ex_haust_ed"

She felt him get on top of her, soft laughter coming from his mouth. He placed kisses all over her face, making her laugh.  
"Get some rest. You deserve it." He said, placing one last kiss on her lips before pulling away. With a smile on her face, she gently pushed him away to get off the bed and to the bathroom.

She could feel his eyes watching her the whole way- eyes desiring and beautiful. She gave him one last knowing smile before closing the bathroom door. Her grey eyes looked back at her reflection as she started to brush her teeth. She stopped brushing for a second and leaned forward to look closer at the face in front of her. Her grey striking eyes looked back at her.

Suddenly the grey of her eyes turned black. Two black pits of eyes staring back at her. She gasped silently and stepped back from the mirror. She blinked and the blackness was gone. A breathe of relief heaved from her chest. Her hand clutched her chest-her heart was beating fast.

"Annabeth, you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said in the calmest voice she could muster.

She finished washing then went out of the bathroom and slid under the sheets with her back facing Percy. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, reaching out to hold her hand and run his fingers across her knuckle scars from punching glass. His warm breathes against the flesh of her neck calmed her down a bit, but she was still scared of going to sleep. She was horrified of what was going to be there in her dreams.

Why were those black eyes were haunting her? It had to have something to do with her lost memories.

Gods, she hated not knowing anything.

Percy's breathes became more steady and rhythmic. He was sleeping. Annabeth reached up her hand to hold his forearm which was still wrapped around her middle-as if making sure he was for real. She lifted his hand and kissed it before finally letting herself fall asleep in Percy's safe arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Reyna pressed on the intercom, "What Octavian?"

"A Mr. Yew is here to see you."

"Yes, send him in."

A man with closely cropped black hair shaped into a widow's peak at his forehead and two brown chocolate eyes a shade darker than hers came in.

She smiled, "Welcome, Mr. Yew. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. My company—not so well. You have some good news for me, Ms. Reyna?"

"If I were to say that I can give you a way to bring your company sales up, will you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"You dated my step daughter, correct?"

"Yes, a time in college."

A smile came across Reyna's face, "I need you to do something for me, Mr. Yew."

* * *

"Annabeth?"

The blonde looked up from her desk and saw a stranger standing there in her office. He had black hair and brown eyes. She didn't respond, so the man came closer towards her desk, until he placed both hands on her desk and leaned closer to her.

"I know you should be surprised to see me again, Annabeth. But, I've got to say…" He reached out to hold her face, "I missed you."

Annabeth continued to stay quiet. Her grey eyes looked him steady and curious.

"You've gotten a lot prettier since I last saw you."

Annabeth backed away from the man, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Are you still angry at me?"

Silence.

"Do you remember what I did?" He provoked further.

She looked down then proceeded to step out from behind the desk, "I'm sorry. Excuse me for a second." She said, starting to go past him. But he caught her arm.

"Annabeth. Do you remember?"

Her breathes became shallow. Sweat beaded her brow. She tried to get out of his grip, but he held on.

"Annabeth?"

"Stop, please." She stepped away, "let me go."

"Just answer. Do you remember?"

Her heart beat faster and she could feel her head screaming. Pain erupted through her head.

_Michael?_

More shots of pain.

_"Michael?"_

_"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I just."_

_"You just what?"_

_"I—I just can't let her alone by herself. She's going to have **my** baby. But, you always have to know that I love you and you only."_

_"Then why in the world did you sleep with her?" her voice dangerously quiet._

_"Annabeth—I'm only human. I'm sorry. I feel terrible. Please, baby, you have to understand."_

_"Oh, go fuck yourself, Michael."_

_She ended the call then flung her cell so that it fell onto the cushion next to her. _

Annabeth blinked out of the memory and gasped as someone grabbed Michael's arm.

"I would let go of her if I were you, Mr. Yew." His striking and beautiful green eyes bore into his brown ones.

Michael reluctantly let go of her arm then faced the raven haired man then looked back to Annabeth. He scowled, "I'll talk with you later, Annabeth." Then he left the office as quickly as he could.

Percy held Annabeth's shoulders firmly, "You okay?"

She nodded and he brought her into a warm protective hug, "It's alright. I'm here."

* * *

"What did you find out?" she asked him.

Michael Yew sat in front of her and clasped his hands together in front of him, "This may seem hard to believe, but it almost seems as if she doesn't know me."

Reyna narrowed her eyes in wonder, "What? What do you mean?"

"She just ...didn't seem to recognize me." He said.

Then everything seemed to click with Reyna,

"That's because she doesn't recognize you."

The man looked up with confused eyes, "What? What are you talking about?"

Reyna knew how Luke sometimes made his girls compliant. It was a high possibility that-

"She's lost her memories."

* * *

Percy watched as the blonde ran her fingers through her golden hair. He lightly massaged her shoulders, kissing the top of her head down her hairline.

"Is your head ache okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"You sure."

"Yeah. Don't worry."

He wasn't convinced, but he kissed the top of her head again anyway.

_He sat next to her and set her sleeping head against his shoulder. Her scarf wrapped warmly around her neck to shield off the fall breeze. _

_She looked up at him and smiled. _

_"Hey, when did you get here?"_

Annabeth blinked. A lingering ache in her head.

_The photo._

_Raven black hair. He flung himself over the rail and jumped._

She stood up, making Percy's hands leave her shoulders. "Annabeth, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to— I ne-need some fresh air." She took her coat and keys and left out the door, before he could stop her.

She ran outside into the cold air and walked alongside the park.

_"It's saved. You're resort is saved." He handed her a compilation of stapled files._

She continued to walk along the sidewalk—leaves spiraling through the air. Her breathes became fast and quick.

_She thought fast then had a pen to the driver's neck. "Where are you taking me?"_

Annabeth walked away from the park then went into her car and drove off onto the highway. Her fingers gripped hard around the wheel and her grey eyes set on the road.

_"So everything up to now was just for play?" He looked at her with hard set green eyes. "Yes... it was."_

_"You should have run away while you could."_

_"Goodbye, I'm sorry."_

_"Dad's dead?"_

Annabeth pressed harder on the accelerator. She then swerved off and pulled off to the side of the road, then came to a sharp stop. Her breathes came hard—her heart was beating fast. She hit the top of the wheel with the palm of her hand, then leaned her forehead against the back of her hand. A tired whimper escaping her lips as her breathes became heavier and heavier like a weight was burdening her chest.

_"I love you, Annabeth Chase."_

It was late. Maybe two in the morning and Annabeth turned back towards the apartment again. From all the rushing emotions racking her inside, it was a miracle that she didn't get into an accident.

When she stopped the car in front of the apartment she had left two hours before, Annabeth walked up the stairs to the front door then opened it. Percy was sitting at the kitchen counter with a beer can in his hand, when he saw her he immediately stood up.

"Annabeth! I got so worried." He said, coming over to her and embracing her in a hug.

"Yeah." She raid her own arms and reluctantly returned the hug, "Sorry about that."

He hugged her tighter as she looked straight over his shoulder—

her grey striking eyes hard set and piercing, as if she now knew something that he didn't

And was going to keep it a secret as long as possible.

**A/N: Sorry about not being able to update on WEdnesday. I ttly forgot. DDD: School's being a bitch these days. Ughhhhhhh... **

**But enough about me. Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter! I promise the next one will be just as juicy.  
Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You are the best! Every one of them make me smile! YASSS. I appreciate it!**

**Keep on reading guys- I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer, but there's no guarantee. Either way expect a really good one next week. No one's going to see it coming. Lol jk, you prolly already know what's going to happen. **

**-And now I'm rambling. **

**Bye guys!**

**Until next week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Annabeth sat at her desk as a man came up to her. She looked up and saw his widow peaked hair and brown eyes. He was smirking down a there as if he knew something that he could use against her. She ignored him and looked back down to her work.

"Hey, Annabeth."

She looked back up with a sigh, "What?" Her eyes narrowed at his closeness.

His smirk grew wider. He then came around her desk and turned her spin chair so that she turned to him. He leaned closer down to her— their noses touched.

"Let's start over, Annabeth. I love you still. I always have."

Michael dipped down and kissed her lips, then moved down to her neck. Annabeth looked away from the man then let out a exasperated sigh. She grabbed his collar then pushed him away from her.

"What the—?"

Her eyes glared at him, making him stand a bit back, "Don't bullshit me, Yew. Don't think you can take advantage of me just because you know I've lost my memories."

"What? I didn't."

"Well, it seems as if you think you can have me back after you got that divorce with a woman you made pregnant. I'm sorry, but I think you have seriously deluded yourself—" she stood up to meet him square in the eye, "So why don't you go fuck yourself and leave me _alone_._"_

He was so taken back, he didn't take a single breathe as she passed him to leave her office door,

"Annabeth...you—"

She turned to the flustered man and let out a exasperated sigh, "Yes, Michael. I do remember. I remember everything." she said with her grey eyes ever so striking and stormy.

~o00o~

Percy sat at the bench in central park with a bouquet of flowers beside him and two cups of coffee. There was a warm smile on his face as he slipped his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

It was fall and the leaves fell down, dancing in the chilly breeze.

He waited and waited. Then waited some more, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw her standing there—smiling. He stood up his eyes bright and warm. He smiled a sweet smile—full of love and happiness.

"Hey, you came."

"Of course, I did. Sorry, I'm late. I was caught up with work."

"No, it's fine." He let her sit next to her, then handed her the flowers.

She smiled, taking them and taking a whiff of them. He then handed her a cup of coffee to which she was grateful as well.

Annabeth let out a sigh then laid her head comfortably on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled, then leaned down to kiss her lips. His hands went up to hold her face as he kissed her again and again. She kissed him back- her eyes were open, silver and luminescent.

~o00o~

That night, Annabeth leaned her back against the headboard of the bed and watched Percy as he slept beside her—his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. He looked so calm in his sleep. His eyelashes dark and full and his brow handsomely knitted. The chiseled jaw and raven hair that messily swept over his forehead.

She let out a heavy breathe.

She looked one last time at him, then got out of bed and pulled on a sweater before making her way down the stairs. Annabeth then took her keys and went out the door.

She drove. She just drove.

On the highway in the middle of the night.

She pulled into a parking lot then got out of the car. Annabeth then went over through the line of graves at the crack of dawn. The sun rose behind her as she stood—simply stood— in front of one grave stone.

She set a single flower in front of the stone. Her heart aching seeing the words imprinted on the grey stone.

**Frederick Chase**

**Loving Father and Husband**

"I'm sorry, dad…so sorry..." She ran her fingers over the paved name then stood back up.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned swiftly around. A beautiful brunette stood there with a bouquet in her hand.

"Annabeth?" She took a step closer to her.

Annabeth held onto her inhibitions, "Mother."

"Why are you here?"

"I should ask the same."

"Are you okay? I heard your ex boyfriend came to see you. That's always hard."

"It was alright. I took care of it."

Reyna set the flowers next to the one flower that Annabeth set first.

"Well, I should get going first to the company." Reyna reached over to touch Annabeth's shoulder, "Take care, Annabeth. And if you ever want to, you can come back home anytime. You are always welcome."

The brunette then left. Annabeth let out a breathe and watched as the woman slowly disappeared. It had taken everything to not try to strangle the woman with her bare hands. Her grey eyes looked back to the grave of her father.

She knew what she wanted from Reyna. But she had no idea what to do with Percy Jackson.

"Help me, Dad. What should I do?" She said quietly to the grey stone. Her only answer was the chilly morning breeze.

~o00o~

Percy came down the stairs to see Annabeth at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"You're up early."

She gave him a smile, "Yeah, I went for a run."

He nodded then sat in front of her then looked into her eyes with his green ones. He then reached over to hold her hand. "You okay? You look tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go take a shower." She said.

He nodded as she stood up from the counter and made her way upstairs.

Percy simply sat there with his coffee—his aquamarine eyes brooding and perplexed.

~o00o~

Reyna walked down the hall then down the elevator to the level below her. She then strutted over to where the office doors were. She pushed them open and walked up to the raven haired man sitting at his desk.

He looked up, "Reyna, to what do I owe this pleasure."

She looked him square in the eye, "I saw Annabeth at the cemetery yesterday, paying respects to her father's grave."

"I don't see what's so bad about that."

"Damn it, Percy. If she gets her memories back—she's going to come after both you and me and you know it."

He let out a sigh then placed some files in his desk drawer, then looked back up at Reyna, "If that's true, then all the better and don't talk as if you and I on the same side, because we're not—nor will we _ever._"

~o00o~

A girl with golden blonde hair held her breathe as she overheard their conversation from behind the door. Her grey eyes became dark and stormy as her fingers tightened around the file of paperwork in her hand then left to exit the building.

~o00o~

With the beep of the car, Percy went up the stairs to the apartment door and keyed in.

"Annabeth?" He called as he set his jacket and keys on the counter. The TV was on and there were several pictures scattered on the table. "Annabeth? you here?"

He sat down in the couch and examined the photos. His eyes widened. They were of him and Reyna in high school. Photos of him kissing her on the cheek, looking in her eyes and kissing her on the lips, hugging her. Photos of their graduation, college years.

Percy's breathes became heavy. Then something on the TV screen caught his eye. There was a picture of him and Reyna next to the news anchor's head.

"An anonymous source has brought these photos to our attention. It seems to be that Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase's current boyfriend, was in a former relationship with Reyna Arellano, current CEO of Chase Industries…"

"Oh no."

Percy was out the door as soon as he heard that.

~o00o~

"Come on come on, answer the phone." Percy said to himself as the phone rang. He got in his car and started the ignition, before slamming on the accelerator.

**"This is Annabeth, leave a message at the beep." **

His fingers gripped the wheel harder.

Damn it.

He checked her work place, the beach, the park. Nowhere. Percy ran his fingers through his hair. It was soon going to be dark and Annabeth was still nowhere to be found.

Percy leaned his forehead against the top of the wheel, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself.

She remembered. She remembered everything.

Annabeth Chase was back.

~o00o~

Percy went back home in defeat and slumped in his couch with his head in his hands.

His cell suddenly rang and he immediately picked it up, "Hello?"

"Percy, this is the bar manager. I think there's a girl here who belongs to you. I'm just about to close and I can't get this girl to move. She's quite wasted."

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

~o00o~

He ran through the doors of the bar and stopped seeing the back of a girl sitting on a chair at the bar—her golden blonde hair styled over one shoulder. His boss came up to him and Percy reassured him that he would lock up for him. After the boss left, Percy went up to her and sat in the chair next to her.

She had her cheek rested on the palm of her hand and her eyes were closed. An empty glass of what looked to be scotch was in front of her. Percy raised his hand and gently brushed away a golden strand from her beautiful face.

Her eyes fluttered open at his touch. She looked at him with wonder and curiosity for a moment before looking away and holding her head in her hands.

She let out a groan then lifted her head and turned to face him again—a lazy smile appeared on her face.

"Percy.. you came." Her words were slurred.

She tried to get off the chair, but ended up collapsing against him. His strong arms caught her.

She looked up and smiled again, "Thanks."

Annabeth then leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She tasted good, though there was the strong taste of alcohol on her lips.

He pulled away, "Annabeth." He held her at arms length, looking into her beautiful grey eyes.

"Annabeth" he said again.

Annabeth gave him a sweet smile, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." His words were genuine and steady, "I'm. so. sorry…"

Drunk Annabeth nodded, "I know. Could you take me home?"

He nodded, then helped her out of the bar, "Yeah, let's get you home."

~o00o~

Percy sat by the side of her bed as she slept. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then her lips.

He knew what the morning would bring. He knew it would end after tonight.

His green eyes threatened to let a tear slide down his cheek. Percy looked at her with eyes- bereft.

_Please don't hate me, Annabeth._

**A/N: I think I've officially given up on the whole schedule thing. Haha. Whoops.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Hope you liked this one-if you did, make sure to give this story a big favorite button. Wait, does that even make sense? LOL, you know what I mean.**

**Anywayss, Keep up with the updates and I will try to make the following chapters very very interesting.**

**Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Annabeth hurried down the steps and got in her car. Her sobs caught in her chest, overwhelmed her as her tears kept falling down.

What happened in that apartment went by too quickly for her to process anything.

She bit her lower lip from losing it, but the sobs filled her chest, the tears kept falling.

She held the wheel with her firmly gripped hand and pulled out of the parking lot without another glance at the building behind her.

—

Percy shoulders slumped and his knees felt weak. He collapsed onto the couch.

His eyes looked empty. The tears wouldn't fall. His chest felt so tight and burdened like something heavy was weighing down on it.

Sitting down, he played what had just happened over and over in his head...

_He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, taking all of her in and not wanting to let go ever._

_"Annabeth, please." His voice shook, "Don't leave me."_

_She pulled away from his touch as if he repulsed her._

_It took everything in him to not break down right there._

_Her lips pressed together in a tight line and she shook her head, "I need to leave."_

_"Annabeth, I can't take this. You're not mad at all and it's making me nervous."_

_She looked over at him with her grey eyes—a flash of something Percy couldn't place came over her then went away just as quickly._

_"I am mad."_

_"You don't seem like it."_

_"What exactly do you want from me, Percy? You want me to yell at you at the top of my lungs? Because I can do that for you!" Her voice raised and she bit her lower lip._

_"Yes, I want that. I deserve it."_

_Her brows furrowed and she let out a heavy breathe._

_"Stop it, Percy."_

_"Yell at me!"_

_She broke down, "I'm tired of this!" That caught Percy off guard. His eyes widened at her words, "I am _**_so_**_…tired, Percy."_

_Utter pain filled his eyes as her name breathed off his lips. _

_She turned her face away from him and ran her fingers through her hair once before looking back at him, "I—I have to go." she said, picking up her coat before walking out on him—leaving the raven haired man in a sorrow that killed him from the inside out._

Percy's eyes looked over to where she had been standing.

He knew letting her go was inevitable, but still he couldn't shake the gut twisting feeling that overcame him as he buried his face in his arms to make everything else disappear.

—

Reyna's chocolate brown eyes looked up at the raven haired man who walked through her office doors and into her office.

A thump in Reyna's chest as the man stood in front of her, his eyes elsewhere—his thoughts also seemingly elsewhere.

He finally looked into her eyes, acknowledging her.

"What do you want from me, Reyna? You're lucky I even came here in the first place."

"I heard Annabeth's memory has returned." she looked at him with those quiet, soft brown eyes.

He was silent.

She continued encouraged by his silent answer,"You and I know, Annabeth will get you destroyed in any way she can."

"So what?" His voice quiet and emotionless like his face.

"I could get you a spot...next to me." Her voice cautious but wistful.

He scoffed, "And what makes you think that I would work for you?"

"Because I know a way we can both pay for the wrongs we did to her if you're close beside me."

Reyna could see something stir within him, but he recovered quickly.

"And also…" she continued, "I know you want more than anything to be as close as you can to her."

His green bright eyes looked up at her slowly, but still with caution, "What kind of position are we talking about?"

—

Annabeth hadn't seen him for two weeks now. That person with his stylishly messy raven hair and hypnotizing green eyes and knee weakening smile.

Gods, she needed to get it together.

She had obviously fired him from his position as her right hand man.

She could easily get Reyna destroyed at this very moment, but there was a reason she was waiting. She was waiting- for the perfect opportunity to get her company back.

And there was another reason.

She knew in her heart that there was more to her father's death than the news let on and she was more than determined to figure it all out.

Annabeth took the elevator down the stairs. She had spent the night at the company, since she had a lot of catching up to do— a _lot. _

Her utterly exhausted, dried out eyes looked down at the floor as she rolled her shoulders to stretch her neck. She walked across the lobby floor when out of her peripheral vision she saw a crowd forming to the left of her.

She looked over and her heart did a gymnastics routine and she hated herself the moment she felt that way. Ten feet away from her was the man who she should hate but was in all her dreams of late standing right next to the woman she hated the most. Annabeth froze in her steps.

He seemed to notice and looked over at her as reporters were asking him and Reyna question after question. His eyes widened instantly and it seemed as if all that was there was the two of them. The look on his face exuded all the things that he wanted to say to her.

Annabeth tried very hard to hide the pain that threatened to show from her eyes. She quickly turned away and pushed out of the glass spinning doors of the company building.

—

Percy hand went up to hold his chest. She had been standing just there— a few feet away from him— and he couldn't get to her. He ached to run over to her and wrap his arms around her. In that moment he had wanted nothing more than to simply feel her body against his—to touch her.

He calmed himself and tried to keep a straight face for the cameras but it was hard. He used to be a master at the playboy cool facade. Only a girl like Annabeth could undo him so easily.

She had looked so tired. Was she getting enough sleep? Why wasn't she taking care of herself?

Questions kept popping in his head.

When he and Reyna were safe behind the doors of her office, she went over to her desk and immediately started her day's work as the CEO she still was.

He went up to her, "Tell me what you exactly gain from having me working for you." he demanded more than asked.

She looked up and gave him a smile that almost seemed genuine, "I gain your brains. And a public appearance."

His brows furrowed, "A public appearance?"

"Yes, as my boyfriend." she said casually.

He broke out into a dark chuckle, "You must be insane."

"Yes, maybe."

"Is this your brilliant plan for us to pay for what we've done?" He gave her a confused expression.

"Think about it Percy, if everyone knows about how I maliciously took away a man from my poor daughter's life, what will they think of me? Very badly I can assure you. And then the board will definitely vote against me and for Annabeth as CEO."

He shook his head, "I just need to know why you're suddenly doing all this."

Reyna looked up at him like she had never before, "I'm being serious when I say this- ...I'm ashamed Percy. Of what I've become sitting in this chair. She didn't deserve anything that I put her through and this is my way of making up for it." There was sincerity wrapped in her words. Her eyes looked up at Percy and they held such pain and sorrow that surprised him.

He knew sincerity when he saw it and that's exactly what he saw in her eyes.

Percy let out a heavy breathe then gave her a nod, "Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

Percy dragged a very drunk Reyna out of the car. They had made an appearance at a bar to get the paparazzi on their toes, but she had drank a bit too many shots of tequila. And now here he was, helping this woman with whom he had so much history with through the huge gates of the Chase Manor.

A maid let them through the gates and she helped him get Reyna across the grand lawn and up the marble stone steps.

Percy helped get her out of her coat as the maid held her up. Reyna was barely keeping herself up. He had never seen her so drunk.

"I got her." he said to the maid. She nodded and excused herself as Percy carried Reyna up the stairs in his strong arms.

He may still resent the woman, but he was still the gentleman that he was.

As he reached the top steps, one of the bedroom doors to his left opened and one particular blonde beauty stepped out in nothing but a sports bra and plaid pajama bottoms.

They both froze in their spots. Annabeth with an empty glass in her hand and Percy carrying the blacked out Reyna.

Annabeth's grey eyes looked from him to the unconscious Reyna in his arms then back to him. His heart seemed to stop. He had totally forgotten she was now living here in the house that was originally hers to begin with.

She said nothing and was the first to look away as she turned to go downstairs.

His breathing became shorter and heavier. Percy hated himself for not remembering sooner.

Two weeks after she had inevitably walked away from him, he was carrying an unconscious Reyna into her home.

He cursed under his breathe and went on to set Reyna in her bed in the master bedroom before walking out and going downstairs.

He didn't know what he was going to say to her—he just knew that he needed to be close to her. Percy knew he would only be torturing himself, but he couldn't help himself.

Percy walked into the kitchen and saw that her back was turned to him as she poured herself some water from a chilled water bottle. He stared—his eyes taking in every single part of her radiant self. He yearned to slip his arms around her ever slim waist and feel her warm, golden soft skin under his fingers.

Annabeth seemed to be caught up in her thoughts as she placed the bottle back in the fridge and picked up the glass of water in her hand.

"Annabeth?"

He saw her shoulders tense up at the sound of her name called.

"Annabeth, please just let me explain. What you saw up there is not what it seems?"

She turned to look at him with her striking grey eyes which never failed to make his chest feel tight and his heart beat faster than he thought humanely possible,

"No, I think it's exactly what it seems, Percy."

Her words should have hurt him, but he was too focused in indulging in the sweet calmness that her voice brought.

"Annabeth you have to understand that no matter what I would never mean to hurt you and you have every right to want rev-"

She lifted up her hand, silencing him, "Percy, I don't want revenge."

"What?" his brows raised together.

"You've been hurt far more than you deserve, Percy. I know, I've seen it. But you have to understand that I can never be associated with you in any way after what you've done. To me."

She then started walking past him, but he caught her arm—making her turn to him.

His eyes looked over to her and exuded a pain that was incomprehensible. So painful, she couldn't take her eyes away from his.

"Please, Annabeth" his voice almost broke her resolve in not showing him any emotion, "Just stay with me here for a while longer. That's all I ask."

Electricity surged through her from the spot where he had his grip over her arm.

She let out a soft breathe, then nodded. He gave her a sweet smile and let go of her arm reluctantly as she took a seat on the ostentatious couches in the living room. He followed suit.

Annabeth set her glass on the counter then looked over at the guy, melting him with the look in her eyes and the emotion that showed through them.

Percy's eyes never left her as they sat in silence—comfortable and yet full of tension.

He couldn't help the magnetic attraction that he felt growing inside of him. He longed to touch her—to feel her body against his. His eyes narrowed to her lips, then he silently shook off his inappropriate thoughts.

But when he looked back to her, he found that the distance between their lips were inches apart and growing closer. He thought it was just him moving, but saw that she was also moving forward.

Her hand raised up slowly and embraced the back of his neck and her fingers curled through his hair as her warm breathe fanned lightly over his lips. Her lips just barely brushed over his. It could barely be called a kiss, but it ignited something strong and burning inside of him, which made him meet her mouth again—but longer.

He cautiously touched her bared sides as he slipped his tongue between her lips and explored her delicious mouth he definitely had missed. She surprisingly obliged and swept her own tongue over his bottom lip before sucking and biting lightly. Percy's mind went haywire. He had almost forgotten how amazing it was to kiss her.

She pulled away too abruptly for him to gather his thoughts again. But the words that came out of her mouth did the trick of pulling him out of the reverie that her intoxicating lips brought.

"You should leave."

The blonde then got up and walked back upstairs with her glass in hand, not once looking back at him again.

Percy sat there, trying to catch his breathe again. He ran his fingers through his hair then let out a deep breathe.

His mind was clearing again from the drug that was Annabeth Chase and her cursed lips which could drive him to his knees.

Her kisses were all he thought about as he left the front door of the Chase Manor.

—

Annabeth walked through the company doors with Solace following close behind. She was talking about some issues with the board who would have trouble believing that she had her memory back, when her eye caught a crowd of reporters in the middle of the lobby.

It was not an unusual scene so she simply walked past, but what they were saying caught her ear.

"Is it true, Reyna, are you dating the ex-fiance of Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Reyna's eyes caught Annabeth staring and shock flashed through her eyes. Annabeth simply glared with lips pressed together. She hated the woman standing there in all her glory in front of the media. She hated her.

But something about her was off—she wasn't smirking her usual smirk back at her. She had a look of pure pity.

It was probably for the cameras.

Annabeth turned her head away to be looking into two familiar green eyes—eyes which could easily tear away all her inhibitions all her resolve and leave her exposed in a blink. She gave off no emotion on her face then let Solace lead her to the elevator.

—

A jet black haired woman sat in the booth of the coffee shop with a cup in her hands. She waited until a woman came through the doors.

Thalia waved at her, "Annabeth!"

Annabeth turned to the woman and smiled, immediately walking over to meet her embrace.

"Hey, Thalia. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes. And when I heard the big news I had to contact you."

Annabeth sat in front of Thalia, "Well, I wouldn't say big."

Thalia reached out to hold Annabeth's hand, "So, Percy's out of the picture, I'm guessing?"

"No, actually. He's put himself in a position where I have to see him almost everyday."

Thalia's face contorted in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"It's all over the news. He's dating Reyna—at least publicly."

"WHat?!" Thalia slammed her hands on the table, making everyone jump in the cafe, "That bastard! I'm going to- "

Annabeth ushered her to settle down, "It's fine Thals. I don't care anymore."

"Annabeth, how can you not care? After all he's done to you?"

Thalia looked hard into her grey eyes, seeing nothing but pain—great, immense tortured pain. It was pain that no other person could have noticed behind those glaring, grey cold eyes.

She was going to kill that son of a bitch when she saw him again. What was the idiot bastard thinking?

—

Octavian looked in horror as he watched the breaking news on the television in his office.

Reyna. His Reyna. Dating Percy Jackson?

After everything he had done to get Reyna. Even going so far as to killing the president.

He fumed. His fingers gripping the glass in his hand so hard it broke. Blood dripped from his fingers, but he ignored it.

His eyes pale blue and piercing. His whole body trembled.

"Octavian?" A secretary stepped in to his office, "Reyna has left already. You should leave too."

He gave a nod, "I will. Thanks." he gritted between his teeth.

**A/N: Ohhhhh, does Annabeth want payback or not? The suspense is killing me. Just kidding, I know what happens already. Muahahaha. Perks of being the author. Haha.**

**Thanks FOR ALL THE REVIEWSSSSSSS! I lovw you guys! YOU ARE THE BEST! I can't thank you enough :DD**

**Until the next update guys ****;)**


End file.
